Oleandor
by CSIFanatic08
Summary: The CSIs are on the tails of the rapists slash murderers. Nick and Jordan bond....Chapter 11 is new.... Read and Review please!
1. The Beginning

What if Warrick had a daughter way back when he was 21?

Rated T: Just to be Safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters. I do however take credit for the character Jordan Oleander Brown.

Read and Review please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick woke up October 10th just like he did everyday. His alarm went off at 4:00 pm and he pressed the snooze for 5 more minutes.

4:10.

Warrick stumbles to the bathroom to do his usual. Piss, shower, brush teeth, comb hair, and trim up his facial hair; he did the same thing everyday.

Warrick clicked on the T.V. as he made himself a pot of coffee and loaded up his case of supplies. He hated when things were out of place so when he found a pair of gloves in his labels section, he has to immediately fix it.

The local news station had been filming the recent murder investigation at the Miller house for the past week. The team consisting of Gil, Catherine, Nick, Sara, Greg, and Warrick had been working on the case for a good 3 days straight. This was the first real brake they had.

Warrick sat at his coffee table with a cup of black coffee and a protein bar. He had been relying on the bars to keep him up for the past couple days. Suddenly, the phone rang just as Warrick opened up the package.

"Hello," Warrick answered his voice still a little groggy.

"Are you gonna depend on this nasty, chalky, tastes of butt protein bars to keep your stomach filled?" Nick asked through the receiving end.

"Actually," Warrick started, "they taste just fine to me, and yes, they do keep my stomach filled."

"The only reason why the taste good, is because your used to it which is even more sad," Nick said in a taunting voice. "How about you come down to the diner and I'll buy you breakfast or should I say lunch. You know the usual," Nick said with his mouth full.

"Well, it sounds like your already there," Warrick said as he laughed.

"I'm already here and so are Catherine and Sara…" Nick stopped to swallow, "and Gris and Greg. Brass said he'd be here in 10. Come on man you're missing out on all the fun!"

"Come on Warrick! I'm having a great afternoon. Don't ruin it!" Catherine warned through the other end of the phone.

Warrick laughed as he sipped his coffee.

"Did you hear that man?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I heard. Doesn't mean I'm coming," Warrick said finishing his coffee.

"Come on man we got a whole nother hour before shift starts," Nick said pleading to the man on the other end.

Warrick sighed a frustrated sigh and finished his coffee. "Whatever man. I'll come but I'm not sitting in the middle. Have you ever been in a Sara and Catherine sandwich?"

Warrick asked as went back to the time when Warrick was the last to get to the diner and was stuck between Sara and Catherine. It was a more like sitting between an estrogen and health nut sandwich.

"Yeah, Ok man you won't have to sit in the middle. We can Greg to do it anyways," Nick said with a chuckle.

"What about Greg?" Greg asked as he took his eyes of the waitress that was serving them.

"Nothin' man just go back to what you were doing," Nick said as he motioned his hand towards the waitress.

"Don't mind if I do," Greg said with a geeky smile on his face.

"Alright, alright, alright," Warrick said as he cleaned up. "I'll be there in 10."

"OK man, see ya later," Nick said with a click.

Warrick grabbed his case, his gun, and his sunglasses; the three must haves of the day.

Warrick locked up and giggled the handle just to be sure.

He walked down the steps of his house and then hopped into his Denali and headed east.

Short chapter I know. Should I continue? Read and Review please!

Thanx,

-CSIFanatic08


	2. The Gift

Its funny isn't it? How the prettiest things in the world, can be the deadliest? Warrick's world is gonna get surprise!

Read and review please!

"Happy Birthday to you," they 6 of them sang as a few waitress joined in.

"Happy Birthday to you," Catherine was singing the loudest and quite a bit off key. Sara sang the quietest. She didn't want anyone hearing her sing.

"Happy Birthday to Warrick," they sang about to complete the song. "Happy Birthday to you!" The song was concluded with hoops and hollers from the rest of the group. Streamers and confetti lined the booths and aisles. As Warrick looked around he realized that it wasn't just the 7 of them, it was a large portion of the lab.

He saw Archie, Super Dave, Doc Robbins, Bobby and even Ecklie decided to come, but not to wish Warrick a happy birthday, but because the bacon, eggs, and hash brown special ended at 5 that afternoon. The waitress that Greg had been staring at had come over to fill up his cup and give him a whip cream dab.

"Thank you guys," Warrick said as he hugged each of them. "I didn't think that you guys would remember."

Warrick had a smile on his face that lit up the room. There were a few gifts and on the table, was Warrick's favorite: chocolate cake with white frosting.

"Ahh, man you guys. This is just too much," Warrick said as he sat down.

"Yes, it is," Ecklie said sipping his coffee. "Who's at the lab while you guys are here partying?"

The room blew up with laughter as Ecklie left a whip cream mustache on his upper lip. Every time he spoke, whip cream would fly from his lip.

Nick was the first to point and laugh as Ecklie took another sip. By now the entire room was laughing at Ecklie, and only he didn't know why.

"Oh," Ecklie said as he put his hand on his hip. "I make you laugh do I Mr. Stokes?"

"More than you know, man," Nick said as he sat content at the table. The entire Lab was surprised that he was being so bold with Ecklie.

"Well, I want you to fill out the paper work from last nights observations," Ecklie said as he finished his coffee.

Nick went into his backpack and pulled a 3 page observation out.

"Here you go," Nick said as he handed it to Ecklie. "Will there be anything else, Conrad"

"Yes. You be in my office at 5:00. A minute later and I'll right you up for insubordination."

"Alright," nick said as he put his hands in the air.

Ecklie continued by saying,"its 30 minutes until you guys are on the clock and you are here throwing a party?"

"Yeah, you know a party. A get together where people come. Meet. Talk. You know, have a good time. Something I'm sure you have no idea about," Nick said. He took a break by inhaling. He continued and said, "Its Warrick's birthday man, the nicest thing you could do is wish him a happy one, instead of herding us all out into the lab like cattle,"

"Yeah you would know about herding cows wouldn't you, hick? I mean Nick," Ecklie said as he took a step forward.

Nick stood up and pushed him, causing him to spill Eckile's coffee on his chest.

"Nick!" Grissom said while pushing him back.

As the quarreling went on, an African-American woman walked into the diner and dropped a package wrapped in pink wrapper onto the table with the rest of the presents. She quickly walked out before being seen.

"Get him away from me," Ecklie said as he pointed to Nick.

"Conrad, just leave," Grissom said while pointing to the door.

Conrad grabbed his coat and left for his car, yelling the whole way there.

"Sorry, man," Nick said as he looked at Warrick with sympathetic eyes.

"It's no problem man that guys a dick," Warrick said taking a sip of his coffee. "Thanks for all the gifts guys," Warrick said while picking up the top one wrapped in brown paper bag.

"This must be from Greg," Warrick said as he looked at the messy wrapping and tape job.

Catherine cut the first and biggest piece for Warrick.

Warrick unwrapped it the present. He found a brand new X-Box with NBA 2005 and Madden Football 2005.

Nick's face dropped as he saw the gift. He stopped chewing and exhaled.

"Thanks Greg. It's great man. This ought to keep me busy on my nights off."

Sara saw Nick's face and asked him,"What's wrong, Nicky?"

"You'll see," Nick said with a disappointing tone. He took another bite of toast and slumped down in his chair.

Warrick grabbed the next present it was wrapped in a sports themed paper.

"This must be from Nick," Warrick said as he shook it like a little kid at Christmas.

He unwrapped it and what he found made everyone laugh except Nick.

It was an X-Box with NBA 2005 and Madden Football 2005.

"That's awesome man! Now I got 2, one for the living room and one for my room man," Warrick said trying to get Nick to see it from this point of view.

The laughing died down as everyone saw how put down Nick was.

The next present was wrapped in yellow girly paper with what looked like a girl playing in the sand at a beach.

"Let me guess," Warrick said as he looked at Catherine.

"What I let Lindsay buy the wrapping paper. She wanted to help but her Uncle Warrick a present." It was small in comparison to the others but as he ripped the paper off it was apparent that this gift wasn't just material.

In the picture were Grissom, Bobbie, Archie, Nick, Warrick, Sara, Dave, Catherine, Robbins, Jacqui and Brass all in a picture outside the lab.

It was a bittersweet moment for Sara as her face contorted into a weird half grin half frown.

"What's wrong?" Nick said as he saw her face.

"You'll see," Sara said taking in a mouthful of cake.

"Catherine, this is great," Warrick said as he admired the frame. It read "My Bestest Friends in the World!"

The frame fit perfectly.

"Lindsay picked the frame too," Catherine said with a smile.

Warrick laughed and said, "She had good taste."

Warrick passed the frame around. As it came in contact with everyone, a smile crept onto all of their faces.

As it passed around, Warrick grabbed a present wrapped in reddish, pinkish wrap.

"Sara," Warrick said as he held it up. "Is this yours?"

"Yep," She said bitterly as she took a gulp of her coffee.

Warrick ripped off the wrapping to find a picture of Sara, Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Grissom at the lake on Labor Day weekend. The picture was framed by the exact same frame as Lindsay and Catherine's gift.

Everyone busted into laughter except for Sara. The laughing died down even quicker this time as she gave death stares to everyone there.

The next gifts were open fairly fast as 4:45 was rolling around and no one; especially Nick wanted to be late.

Grissom gave Warrick a new football, basketball, and batting glove. Archie gave Warrick a Star Trek Trilogy DVD which was never gonna be watched…..ever. Dave gave Warrick a few Jet Li movies. Doc Robbins gave him a new dart board on account of his old one was falling apart. Bobbie gave Warrick new polish for his gun. Brass gave him a piece of paper that read "One free lunch at the Belagio".

He thanked all of them as he gathered up the wrapping papers thrown all over the diner.

"Who's this?" Warrick asked as everyone gathered at the door, about to leave. Everyone shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

Warrick sat back down in the booth as Archie paid the bill. Warrick opened the gift with the pink wrapping paper. As he opened it, a picture was in the box of a teenager that looked to be about 16 and a woman that looked to be about 38. HE studied the picture and looked at the paper inside.

It read:

Dear Warrick,

You may not remember me, but this is Sandra Simmermen. That probably doesn't mean much to you but, this might. October 10th, 1990. Your 21st birthday. We met at O' Reilly's all those years ago. It was a one night stand that left you with a daughter and me with a mistake. I thought you should know. Come to 210 N. Olive Drive if you want to see her. Please take her. I don't know how much time I have left.

Sandra

Warrick finished reading the letter and he inhaled sharply.

"You coming man?" Greg asked from the doorway.

"Um, tell Grissom I'm feeling sick today," Warrick said as he folded up the letter in put it back in the box with the picture.

"No way man," Greg said shaking his head. "I'm not doin' it,"

"Well, I'm not gonna be in today," Warrick said grabbing his coat and heading for the door. "Tell him I'll call him later alright?" Warrick said while running to his car.

Greg exhaled as he stood in the doorway, wondering how he's gonna tell Grissom.

Should I continue? Read and Review please and thank you.

-CSIFanatic08


	3. How They Met

Sorry to however actually read this story. I have been consumed into other things and plus, the story felt a little undeveloped to me. Anyways, my sister has helped me find my inspiration, so here I go. I'm gonna take another stab at this story. Hope you enjoy!

Read and Review please!

-CSIFanatic08

Warrick hopped in his car and drove to the designated address. A million thoughts ran through this head as he drove. How could he have a daughter? Why didn't she tell him earlier? He drove further and further into "the ghetto". He began cringing as he looked at all the house. They brought back all the horrible memories of his mother and her drug addiction. He shook them off as he waited at a stop sign.

He read the cross street signs that were hard to read on account of the bullet and gang symbols written on them. He squinted as he tried to read them. It read "2nd and Olive Drive". He drove to the first house on the corner. He didn't get out of the car at first. He sat in the driver's seat clenching the steering wheel and taking deep breaths. He began taking off his LVPD vest, but realized where he was, and snapped it back on.

He got out of the car, and stared at the house. It was the nicest one on the street. It was pink with white flowers painted on the front. It had a full grown garden in the front with a chain fence around it. Warrick took the agonizingly long walk up to the front door where he lifted his hand to knock, but brought it back down. What was he gonna say? He had no idea. For the first time, Warrick was unable to control his emotions. He was happy, upset, devastated, let down and sad all at the same time.

He rested his arm on the door, taking in deep breaths as he waited for an idea to pop into his head. He put his head on his arm, and held it there for a couple minutes as he took in the smell of fresh flowers. The serene moment was cut short when the door opened from under his head. He fell forward but caught himself as he looked into the face of the women in the photo.

"Warrick Brown," Sandra said as she held out his arms.

Warrick hugged her, even though he didn't remember her.

"What you don't remember me?" Sandra said as she took a puff from her cigarette.

"Mom, where's my pink belt?" a teenage girl asked as she came into Warrick's view. She took Warrick's breath away. She was a very beautiful girl. She had long black hair and an oval shaped head. She had a pronounced jaw and perfect teeth. But the thing that really stood out was her piercing green eyes. She matched Warrick's perfectly.

"Who's this?" the girl asked as she approached the mysterious man.

"Warrick Brown, meet Jordan Oleander Brown Simmermen. Your daughter," Sandra stated as she grabbed Jordan's hand.

"What?" Jordan asked as she pulled her hand away from her mother's. "How much did she pay you?" Jordan asked as she stood with her hand on her hip. The words caught in Warrick's throat as the sight of his daughter almost brought him to tears.

"I didn't pay him anything. He is really your father," Sandra said while taking another puff from her cigarette.

"I just found out today. I'm in shock as well. If you'd like, we could have some tests done. You see that's what I do. I'm a…" He was cut off by Sandra.

"You don't need to do any tests. The green eyes say it all," she took another puff from her cigarette.

Jordan walked past her mother and stood toe to toe with Warrick. The examined each other for distinguishing marks. The both had the same jaw, same eyes, and same noses. How could they not be father and daughter?

"How?" Jordan said as her voice cracked. "How could you not tell me? How could you keep this from me? We agreed that we would tell each other everything," Jordan said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I don't believe you. You said on my 5 birthday that my dad was dead," Jordan said as she sat on the couch in defeat. The statement made Warrick's test tighten and his fists clench. How dare she keep Jordan from Warrick.

"I didn't think you were ready to know," Sandra said as she took another puff and stroked Jordan's back.

"Please. Don't touch me," Jordan said while shrugging off Sandra's hand. "If you don't mind, I'd still like to get some tests done," Jordan said as her eyes welled up with tears. "What did you say you do again?"

"Well, before we get to that, I need to talk to both of you," Sandra said as she led the two into the family room.

Warrick looked around the house as he walked behind them. He stared at all of the baby pictures on the walls and bookcases. There paintings covering every piece of the east wall. The initials read JOB 5:2. He looked at the glass case in the family room, which held swimming medals, trophies and certificates. He was knocked out of his trance by Sandra coughing on her cigarette.

"Mom," Jordan said in an authoritive tone. "Give it to me now."

"No, baby. I'm almost done," Sandra said as she inserted the cigarette back into her mouth.

"No, you're done now," Jordan said as she took the cigarette out of her mouth, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it, grinding it into the floor boards.

"Damnit Jordan," Sandra said as she stood up and looked Jordan in the eyes.

"Oh, mom stop being so selfish. The doctors told you that you have 6 months. What, do you want to speed those up?" Jordan said making wide hand gestures.

Warrick was surprised by how articulate Jordan was.

"6 weeks," Sandra said while lighting up another cigarette.

"Wh-What?" Jordan said as her shoulders dropped. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday. I'm refusing treatment which is why I asked you to come here," Sandra said while pointing her finger at Warrick.

"You're refusing treatment? Why?" Jordan asked as he silent tears fell to the floor.

"Because, I'm sick of all the medicine. I'm sick of all the hospital appointments. I don't want to put you through anymore," Sandra said as she took another puff.

"But you want to put me through a funeral? That makes a lot of sense mom," Jordan said as she turned around and headed for her room.

"Jordan Oleander Simmermen, don't you walk out of this room. You will regret it," Sandra said as she attempted to stand.

Warrick sat like a fly on the wall. The more and more Jordan talked, the more and more Warrick was sure that she was his. His stomach had butterflies in it as he sat in the chair. He attempted to focus more on the subject at hand. Jordan's mother was dying.

"What mom? Do you expect me to sit here and watch you die?" Jordan said as she took the cigarette out of her mothers hand and stepped on it.

Sandra stood up and planted a back handed slap across Jordan's face that could be heard throughout the room. Jordan looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. Her lip quivered as a welt formed on it.

Warrick stood up, willing to get in the middle and stop the next fight that erupted.

"I hate you," Jordan said as she headed for her room. Her crying down the hall was heard by a loud slam of her door.

Sandra chased after her with her cane, which Warrick hadn't noticed when he first came in.

"Jordan, I'm sorry," Sandra said as she hobbled to Jordan's room. "Please forgive me." After a long silence, the door opened and Jordan had her back pack, her pillow, and her duffle bag filled with all of her worldly possessions. She walked past her pleading mother and straight to her new found father.

"Jordan Oleander _Brown_ Simmermen," Jordan stated with an extended hand. She has a slight emphasis on the _Brown _part.

"Warrick Brown," Warrick said as he took her hand and shook it.

"Jordan, baby I'm sorry," Sandra said as she grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me mother," Jordan said as she pulled her arm away from her mothers. "If you want to kill yourself, then do it. I'm not gonna be hear to stop you."

"I don't want to leave on these terms," Sandra said as tears fell from her eyes.

Jordan broke down from her bad girl act and hugged her mother. "Neither do I," Jordan said through clenched teeth. "I love you so much mom."

An hour passed as they talked about Jordan's asthma, all allergies, transportation, and her likes and dislikes. But the time had come for mother and daughter to depart. The time that Sandra had been dreading, was gaining fast.

"I love you, baby," Sandra said as she gripped her baby girl. "Take care of her," She said as she looked at Warrick over Jordan's shoulder.

"I will," Warrick said as he wiped a tear that was forming in the corner of his eye. "Here is my phone, pager, cell, work…everything. Call me whenever." Warrick said as he handed her a piece of paper and shook Sandra's hand.

"Let me grab one more thing," Jordan said as she looked for the picture that was usually above the T.V. "Where is it?" Jordan said as she looked for the missing photo.

"I gave it to him," Sandra said with her arms crossed.

"You have it?" Jordan asked as she faced him.

"Yes, I do. It's in my car," Warrick said as he pointed towards his automobile.

"Oh, OK," Jordan said as she wiped her tears.

She ran back to her mom and threw her arms around her. "I love you mom. So Much,"

What do you think? Should I continue? Read and Review please!

-CSIFanatic08


	4. Green Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I do own Jordan Oleander Brown.

Warrick has a daughter. What now? Read and find out! Review please!

Grissom sat in his seat, the back towards Greg. Grissom had his glasses off of his face and was intently rubbing his temples.

"So," Grissom started in his pissed off tone. A tone Greg had become all too familiar with. "Warrick told you to tell me, that he isn't going to be in today?"

"That's correct," Greg said while staring at the ground.

"And he told you this 30 minutes before shift started?" Grissom said as he swiveled his chair so that it was facing Greg.

"That's correct," Greg said again as he silently coughed.

"Did he tell you why?" Grissom said with his arms folded on the desk.

"No, he didn't," Greg said as he avoided Grissom's stare.

"Oh, OK." Grissom said as he pushed himself up and out of the chair. "I'm gonna call him,"

Greg sat there silently as his interrogation ended.

Grissom dialed the number and waited for the usual response for Warrick.

They had been driving for 20 minutes when both Jordan and Warrick's stomachs growled.

"So, are you hungry?" Warrick asked as he tried to make small talk.

"Yeah, actually I am," Jordan said with a smile on her face.

"Well, what do you like to eat?" Warrick said as he felt the same old vibration coming form his left pocket.

"Brown," Warrick said as he rubbed his temples at a red light.

"Where the hell are you?" Grissom asked as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Something came up man…" Warrick was cut short by Grissom's rant.

"I don't give a rat's ass, I want you here NOW!" Grissom yelled as he got off of his desk.

"I'm sorry Grissom but I can't," Warrick said as he turned to face Jordan who had an amused smile on her face.

"And why not?" Grissom asked with a fierce tone.

"I'm having dinner with my daughter," Warrick said as he braced himself for the response.

"What!" Grissom said as he nearly tripped over Greg's chair.

"Yeah, I have a daughter now," Warrick said as he smiled at Jordan.

Grissom was at a loss of words. He didn't know whether to call him on it or to believe it. "But…." Grissom said as he plopped back into his seat.

"Yeah, I know. It's amazing. I met her right after we met at the diner. I'll bring her in around 8:00 pm tonight. Alright?" Warrick said as he pulled into Sam's Diner.

"Um, OK. See you then," Grissom said as he snapped his phone shut.

"What happened?" Greg asked as he made wide hand gestures.

"It's a girl," Grissom said as he walked out of his office.

"It's a girl?" Greg asked himself as he sat back down in his seat

"Nick, I've taken a lot of crap from you in the past, but this," Ecklie started as he slithered around his office. "This was just totally out of line."

Nick sat in Eckile's office staring at the Vegas dust he got on the cuff of his jeans. "So I want you to fill out the observations for the case last night and the one from this afternoon," Ecklie said with a smug smile on his face.

"OK," Nick said as he took the sheet of paper from his hand. "A girl found at 35th Avenue and Union. Was she DOA?" Nick asked as he took his jacket off of the back of his chair.

"I don't know Stokes. Read the description of the case and you tell me," Ecklie said as he briskly walked past Nick.

Nick brushed it off as he read the case notes. The girl had been beaten many times and GHB was found in her system. Her mouth was stuffed with cigarette buts. Her entire body was covered with what looked like cigarette burns, whip marks and bruises. A human ash tray. As Nick read the end of the report, he noticed that the day shift coroner had already taken the body to the morgue.

"Doc Robbins here I come," Nick said as he headed down the hall.

"I'll have the meat and potatoes dinner. Instead of fries could I get mashed potatoes? And instead of gravy on the pork chop, could I get A1 sauce? Thanks," Warrick said as he smiled at the waitress who had seemed to be giving him the eye.

"Hello? Over here," Jordan said as she waved her hand in the air, attempting to get the waitress' attention. The waitress' smile dropped as fast as it came leaving her with a bitter stare which she threw directly at Jordan. "Um, yeah could I please have the cheeseburger diner with fries and instead of vegetables could I get a roll?" Thank you," Jordan said with a fake smile.

"Will that be all?" The waitress said as she looked at Warrick.

"No, actually, could I get a beer…" Warrick started before he looked at Jordan. "No, how about an ice tea with lemon."

"And you," The waitress said as she stared blankly at Jordan.

"Yeah, could I get a beer?" Jordan said as she tried not to laugh.

"I don't think so!" Warrick said in an authoritive tone.

"I was just joking," Jordan said as she reassured Warrick. The waitress stood impatiently waiting for them to finish their discussion. "Could I actually get a coke with a cherry? Thanks," Jordan said with a smile on you face.

"Your food will be here in a little bit," the waitress said as she smiled at Warrick. She walked away wiggling her assets the whole way behind the counter.

"Ewwww," Jordan said as she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Yeah, she was a little forward with that ass—I mean butt shake wasn't she?" Warrick said as he attempted to censor himself.

"Mr. Brown…" Jordan started before being cut off by Warrick.

"Call me Warrick. I don't expect you to start calling me Dad right away," Warrick said with a smile.

"OK. Warrick, you don't have to censor yourself around me. I mean, I've heard it all before. And if you want a beer, you don't have to be ashamed to have one. I won't think any less of you for it," Jordan said with her hands folded on the table. Warrick couldn't believe how alike they were. As they sat in the booth opposite each other, they both had their weight shifted to their right with their left hand, drumming to the song on the radio.

"May I have a quarter for the juke box?" Jordan asked as she took off her jacket.

"Sure, "Warrick said as he dug into his pocket. "Here's 3,"

"Thank you Warrick," Jordan said as she lifted herself from the booth and walked over to the juke box. He watched her the entire way there. She was such a beautiful, young girl. How could she possibly be his? How could he have created something so flawless?

"B6," Jordan said to herself as she started the music. Warrick couldn't believe what she played; Billie Holiday blared through the speakers.

She walked back over to the booth, with a bounce in her step.

"You like Billie Holiday?" Warrick said in shock.

"Yeah, she's my favorite," Jordan said as she sipped the coke that the waitress had delivered in her absence. Jordan spotted a napkin with red lipstick on it. As she was about to lift it from underneath Warrick's glass, Warrick spotted Nick outside snapping pictures on the side of the burger joint across the street.

"Can you excuse me for a second? I see on of my friends outside," Warrick said as he slipped his jacket back on.

"No problem," Jordan said as she took another sip of her coke.

Warrick lifted himself out of the booth and pushed the door open, the bell above the door sounded.

Jordan lifted up Warrick's ice tea and took the napkin from underneath it. She held it up and read the name and number written on it in cheap hot pink lipstick. It read Lisa 555- 2365. Jordan looked up at the waitress behind the counter with fire in her eyes. She motioned her hands in the air, attempting to get her attention. Lisa lifted her head, looked at Jordan, and witnessed Jordan rip the napkin into 20 pieces and scatter it on the ground. Lisa stood there with her mouth open. Jordan sat in the booth, challenging the waitress to make another move towards her father.

Meanwhile outside, Warrick walked his way over to Nick who was snapping pictures of blood splatter on the side of the building.

"What are you doing her man?" Warrick asked with his hands on his hips, scaring Nick half to death.

"Ahh, man. You scared me." Nick said as he grabbed his chest. "What are YOU doing her man? Grissom was furious when he found out you bailed like that," Nick said as he snapped more pictures.

"We'll talk about it later man. There's someone inside Sam's that I want you to meet," Warrick said as he led the way back inside. Nick reluctantly followed. They made their way over to the diner as a smile stretched across Warrick's face.

"You're gonna be surprised," Warrick said as he opened the door, the bell sounding again. The loud pitched sound caused Jordan to look back at the door. Nick stood face to face with a female Warrick look alike.

"Who's this?" Jordan asked as she smiled.

"Nick Stokes meet my daughter, Jordan Oleander Brown Simmermen," Warrick said with a proud smile on his face.

Nick was at a loss for words as he stood there with his jaw open.

Jordan got up from her booth and shook hands with Nick saying, "Hi, it's nice meeting my dad's brother."

Nick laughed because it was such a Warrick thing to say.

"Yep I am his brother," Nick said as he looked at Warrick for confirmation. Nick stared at Jordan, and before even knowing her name, saw the piercing green eyes.

Should I continue? Read and Review please!

-CSIFanatic08


	5. The Diner

They ate and talked for a couple minutes because Nick was on the clock. Nick was still amazed that Warrick was a father. No one on the team ever thought of Warrick as a father.

"Well, I got to go," Nick said as he looked out the door.

"Oh, look who's here?' Warrick said as he spotted Grissom looking for Nick.

"He must be looking for me," Nick said with a concerned look on his face. "It was nice meeting you, Jordan," Nick said while giving her a hug. Jordan was expecting a hand shake but enjoyed the hug also.

"He's nice," Jordan said as she scooted back into the booth.

"Very," Warrick said as he took a sip of his tea. As the tea entered his throat, he chocked on it realizing that Grissom was entering the diner.

"Warrick, I thought you said you were having lunch with your daughter! She doesn't look like your daugh….." Grissom stopped as he looked at Jordan.

"You were saying?" Nick said as he laughed behind Grissom. Grissom shot him a look that told him to go back outside and process evidence. Nick did what Grissom's look told him to do, and walked outside.

"Remarkable," Grissom said as he looked at Jordan's eyes." The chances of a father and a daughter of African American decent sharing the recessive trait, green eyes, is a…." Grissom paused to do the math in his head.

"A 4.125 possibility," Jordan blurted out as she did the math with her finger in the air.

"Yeah," Grissom said just as stunned as Warrick. "How did you know that?"

"Well, it's a recessive trait which means the ration to a dominant trait is 4:1……" Jordan blabbered on as Grissom and Warrick sat across from her with their mouths wide open.

"What do you do in your free time?" Grissom asked, his mind still tripping out over the fact that Jordan figured it out before he did.

"Well, I'm a Sophomore, so the last two years I've done swim, softball, Drama Club, Principles List, Mock Trial, NHS, Student Government, Key Club, Spanish Club, Mathletes, French Tutor, A/V Club and AP Language Club," Jordan said as she took a breath and a sip of her coke.

"You do all of that?" Grissom asked in shock. "What do you do outside of school?"

"Paint, cook, read, and I'm a babysitter at the Boys and Girls Club," Jordan said as she took a sip of her coke. "Those kids don't have real parents anyways. Their either drug dealers or in jail, so I figured, how about I take care of them, since no one else will?" Warrick smiled at the fact that Jordan was so giving.

"That's a very noble thing …." Grissom said as he realized that he didn't know her name.

"Jordan. Jordan Oleander Brown Simmermen," Jordan stated with an out stretched hand.

"It was nice meeting you Jordan," Grissom said as he firmly shook her hand. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm on the clock and we've got a murder to take care of. Will you be in tomorrow?" Grissom asked as he stood up from the booth.

"I don't know I may need a couple days," Warrick said as he looked at Jordan.

"OK, I'll log it in as PTO," Grissom said while walking at the door.

"Thanks Grissom. See ya later," Warrick said as Grissom walked out of the door.

"I like him too. You have nice friends," Jordan said as she sipped her coke.

"Their actually my family," Warrick said as he ate the ice from his cup.

"That's nice. They seem great," Jordan said as she relaxed in the booth.

"Here's you food," the waitress said as she gave Warrick his food, sitting it gently on the table. Meanwhile, she threw Jordan's food onto the table, knocking over her drink.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," She said with a fake sympathetic voice.

"I'll get napkins," Warrick said as he looked on the table and didn't find any.

"Thanks Warrick," Jordan said as she shook the coke off of her hands.

"My bad," The waitress said with a smile.

"Yes you are. Now listen to me because I'm only gonna say this once. And since I know how hard it is for blondes like you to pay attention, I'm gonna say it slow; Stay…the…hell…away…from...my…Dad. Do you understand me?" Jordan said as she stood up.

"Loud and clear," the waitress said as she looked at Jordan with fire in her eyes. "Sorry about that sir. I'll bring you a slice triple layer cake on the house," She said as she walked away.

"Thanks. You OK?" Warrick asked Jordan as the look of anger crept across her face.

"Yep, just fine," Jordan said with a smile.

"Good. Let's eat," Warrick said as he dug into his food. But something about what was going on threw Jordan off. She looked outside and what she saw scared her half to death. A man was sitting in his SUV, smoking a cigar, staring at Warrick and Jordan. Jordan brushed it off and stared back at her plate. The sudden hunger she had a couple hours ago, was replaced with a sense of fear.

**Back at the Lab**

"So what do we have," Grissom said as he looked at the Lab tech for a result.

"Well, the sample has 7 alleles in common with Warrick. She's defiantly his daughter," He said as he handed the paper to Grissom.

"Thanks Jack," Grissom said a she took the paper and walked down the hall.

Nick intercepted Grissom with determination in his eyes.

""You know the Jane Doe that was found be the Burger Joint?" Nick asked, startling Grissom.

"Yes, what about her," Grissom asked as he shook the surprise out of him.

"Doc Robbins did an autopsy and found the girl to be the age of 15. She was raped with various objects vaginal and rectal. Splinters were pulled from her vaginal cavity. Her hands and ankles had duct tape residue left around them. TOD was approximately 11:30 p.m. last night. Doc thinks COD was that her body went into shock from all of the cigarette burns. GHB played a major role in this rape. 6 ML were found in her stomach. Pulled her dental records and she had braces within the past 2 years. Her blood was also on file for the National Diabetes Testing Center. We narrowed down the search to a Taylor Miller. She goes to LVHS and we're still in search for her family," Nick finished.

"Well, you're way ahead of me," Grissom said as he closed the file. "Any prints? Semen? Epithieals?" Grissom asked, hoping that something stuck out.

"Nope. It's as if he raped her in a plastic bubble. No defensive wounds either," Nick said as they turned the corner, running into Greg.

"What do alcohol, GHB, and marijuana have to do with our case?" Greg asked with a shimmer in his eye.

"They all came in contact with out victim?" Nick guessed as he leaned against the counter.

"Correct," Greg said as he entered the lab again. "And it looks like she didn't want any of them. We found Marijuana in her teeth. Maybe she was forced to smoke?" Greg asked as the paper printed out of the machine.

He quickly looked it over and then handed it to Grissom.

"Duct tape was definitely used. High levels of Latex?" Grissom asked as he handed it off to Nick.

"Easy peel means no mess," Nick stated as he walked towards the lab.

Just as he began to walk back to the lab, Catherine and Sara rounded the corner with evidence in hand.

"We found something," Sara said as her smile grew bigger.

"Let's check it out," Grissom said as he led the way to the front room.

**In the Car**

They sat in the car as their stomachs ached from being stuffed with food.

"My house isn't, you know, chick proof," Warrick said as he looked at Jordan laughing, causing his stomach to hurt even more.

"Oh, it's fine. No problem," Jordan said not wanting to be an inconvenience, something she had been her whole life.

"I have a spare room that has mostly Nick's stuff in it. But we'll clean all the out tomorrow and go get you something that will make your room…. More you," Warrick said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Your house is nice," Jordan said as she stared up at the house.

"It's _our _house now," Warrick said as he unlocked the door with his key.

When she walked in she saw mostly leather chairs, a huge sound system, black appliances, a computer, air filter, and back massager. Nothing that she didn't expect.

"So, this is the living room. That's the Kitchen. You can help yourself to anything you want in there. This is my room. And this is your room," Warrick rambled as he led the way down the hallway.

As she opened the door, she saw clothes folded on the bed, jerseys, basketball shorts, a CD player, cologne, a TV, and a pair of basketball shoes.

"Is this Mr. Stokes stuff?" Jordan asked as she sat her duffle bag down on the bed next to the clothes.

"Yeah, this is his stuff. I'll take all of it," Warrick said as he grabbed an empty box that was in the closet. "So, do you like it?" Warrick asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. A lot dad," Jordan stated before she turned around to hug her father, a man she had been longing to see for her whole entire life. Just to smell him, feel him, and hear his heart beat was the happiest moment of Jordan's life.

Warrick stood there with his arms wrapped around his daughter tightly, not wanting to let go. He couldn't believe that he was actually holding the life he created for the first time. He loved her as if he had known her all 15 years of her existance. A single tear rolled down his cheek as kissed his daughter's head.

Jordan began crying into Warrick's chest as she finally realized that she was being loved unconditionally.

Nick walked down that hall, about to clock out when the Grissom called for him from the opposite end.

"Nick," Grissom yelled as he jogged towards him.

"Ah man, I was just about to clock out," nick whined as he took his back pack off of his shoulder.

"They found another girl. Drugged, raped, and burnt," the words hit Nick like a ton of bricks.

"Sleep can wait," Nick said as he walked past Grissom and directly into the locker room.

Sara was also inside, re-attaching her gun, handcuffs, and pepper spray to her belt.

"I was so close," Sara said as she closed her locker behind her.

"You were close? I was 5 feet from Becky clocking me out," Nick complained as he began to get his belt together.

"Well, I was clocked out," Catherine complained form her locker on the other side of Nick's.

"That sucks," Sara said as she sat on the bench waiting for the other two to finish.

"So I did the DNA off of the purse we found a block away from the crime scene," Catherine stated as she slipped a shirt over her head.

"Yeah? And?" Nick asked impatiently as he closed his locker.

"Matches the vic," Catherine stated as she slammed her locker.

"Damnit," Nick said with a southern drawl as he dropped a pill on the floor.

"Still have to take those Nicky?" Sara asked as she picked the pill up off of the floor for him.

"Yeah, and I have 3 more refills to go.

"Yeah but it's been what? 5 months now?" Catherine stated as she zipped up her vest.

"Yeah. It feels for like 5 days," Nick said as he sipped some water.

The conversation about Nick's incident stopped there.

"What about the treads I found by the dry cleaners?" Nick asked as he placed his pills in his backpack.

"They belong to all 2003 Toyota 4Runners," Catherine stated.

"Yeah, and get this," Sara started. "4Runners were the most popular car sole in 2003 and in January of 2004."

"So, how many cars are we looking at?" Grissom stated as he opened his locker.

Catherine, Sara, and Nick stood in the locker room in shock. None of them had ever seen Grissom in the locker room before.

"What?" Grissom asked as he attempted to remember the combination to his locker.

"We're looking at about 7000 4Runners in the state of Nevada," Catherine stated as she head for the door.

"That means at least 20000 in the Western United States. I mean, the guy could be in Texas by now," Sara said as she followed her.

"Grissom, I need to talk to you," Nick stated as he sat back down on the bench.

"Do they know?" Grissom asked as he gave up on his locker.

"About…" Nick asked.

"About Jordan?" Grissom asked as he was about to head out the door.

"No, they don't, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," Nick stated as he cut him off.

"Than what do you want to talk about?" Grissom asked as he threw a confused look at Nick.

"I've been having dreams," Nick stated as the comment almost brought him to tears.

"About?' Grissom asked as his face softened.

"Me, dying underground," Nick said as he found his way back to the bench.

"Do you think that's it's gonna affect the way you perform in the field?"

"No. I'm stronger than that. It's just that… this morning… when I woke up," Nick started before a tear fell from his face. "That I couldn't breath. I almost died."

Grissom sat there in silence not knowing what to say.

"I was in the coffin and I was pushing on the top. The air was running thin and I was beginning to get light headed. I opened my eyes, to get away from the dream. But when I did… I couldn't breath. I gripped at my chest and throat," Nick was being very affected by even re-hashing it.

"Do you think you're OK? Are you taking you meds?" Grissom asked as he became concerned.

"Yeah I'm OK and yes I'm taking my meds" Nick stated as he looked away from Grissom.

"You're taking you meds?" Grissom asked as he gave an accusatory stare at Nick.

"Yeah," Nick said as he swallowed.

"Then let me see them," Grissom said holding out an outstretched hand.

"I'm not a little kid," nick stated as he stood from the bench. "Either you trust me or you don't. Which is it?" Nick stated with wide hand gestures.

"I just don't know anymore Nick," Grissom stated as he lifted himself from the bench and walked outside.

Nick sat alone in the Locker room, alone and confused. Why was everyone treating him like a kid? He could take care of himself. And anyways, if Ecklie found out the Nick had switched his real meds with tic tacs, it would be an immediate suspension. So Nick decided to keep it between him and the little orange bottle that he gripped in his hands.

What do you think? Review please! Please and thank you!

-CSIFanatic08


	6. Coffee Stains and Comforters

Jordan is a character created by me. Not for use of anyone else. I do not own any of the original CSI characters (I wish). Oh well! Read and Review please!

Warrick's mental clock was all screwed up. He was not used to sleeping at 10:00pm at night. He had slept pretty soundly as dreams went through his head about him and Jordan doing father/daughter things. He loved the fact that something as great as Jordan was half him.

He was woken up by a clattering sound coming from the kitchen. Instinctively, he grabbed his gun from the side dresser, ready to shoot. As he slowly opened his door, he realized that he now had an energetic teenager hanging around his dwelling. He placed the gun back in its proper place and continued to open the door. What he saw brought a smile to his face. Jordan was in the kitchen dancing to the radio in the living room. She was multitasking, something Warrick knew she must be good at. She was scrambling eggs, cooking bacon, buttering toast and listening to the weather report while dancing to music. She held the phone tightly between her ear and her shoulder.

Warrick walked into the hallway, and then second guessed his attire. He was wearing his boxers and no shirt. He did a 180 and retuned back to his room. He slipped a Rangers shirt on and put his sweats on over his boxers. He walked back out into the hallway and found Jordan picking up another task. She was flipping through the yellow pages for the Las Vegas Unified School District's phone number. She dialed the number, walked over to the stove and poked at the eggs in the frying pan. She went over to the radio and turned it down, wanting to sound as professional as possible.

"Hi, I was just wondering, if I was transferring from one school to another, in two different school districts, is there a time limit for when I have to get the paper work signed by a parent or guardian?" Jordan asked as she played with the hole in her pajama bottoms.

"Oh, really. That soon, huh? Well, OK. Thank you. Have a great day," Jordan said as she hung up the phone and turned the radio back on. As she was walking back into the kitchen, a man in the hallway caught her attention. She jumped as the man walked towards her. Her heart went back to its normal pace when she realized who it was.

She sighed as she looked up at him. "You scared me," She said as she placed a hand to her chest.

"Sorry," Warrick said with a smile.

"I'm not used to 6 foot 2 African American men walking through my house at 8 o' clock in the morning," Jordan said as she inched back over to the stove.

Warrick was happy to see her walking around the house and using the appliances as if it was her house. He was even more happy to see her use the term "my house" when she spoke.

"Something smells good up in here," Warrick said as he stretched, yawned, and grabbed a piece of bacon off of the plate. "Mmmmm," Warrick said as he placed the remaining piece of meat into his mouth.

"Did you wash you hands?" Jordan asked, not looking up from the frying pan as she scrambled the eggs.

"Uh, no," Warrick said as he walked back over to the sink to wash his hands.

Warrick chuckled as he lathered his hands under the Luke warm water.

"What's so funny?" Jordan asked as she grabbed a piece of toast and began buttering it.

"You sound so much like..." Warrick started as he began to rinse the soap from his hands.

"Like who?" Jordan asked as she spun around to face Warrick.

"Like Grissom," Warrick said with a smile.

"Oh," Jordan said with a smile on her face. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Only take it as a compliment every once in a while," Warrick said as he ripped a paper towel to dry his hands.

Jordan smiled as she shuffled the eggs from their resting place in the pan, into two glass bowls. She then picked up matching plates and placed the bacon and toast on them. It was amazing how she seemed to know where everything was. She went straight for the silverware drawer and picked up two forks. She put the two place mats on the table. Warrick sat behind one while Jordan claimed the other one across from Warrick.

"Oh I almost forgot," Jordan said as she grabbed a cup and poured black coffee into it. She placed in front of Warrick and sat back down.

"How did you know I like my coffee black?" Warrick asked as he grabbed a fork and stabbed a piece of egg.

"You have no creamer in this place and your sugar was running low. So I just assumed," Jordan said as she took a bite of toast.

"So who were you on the phone with?" Warrick asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"LVUSD," Jordan said as she grabbed a napkin from its holder.

"You're ready to go back to school that fast?" Warrick asked with a sad look on his face.

"Oh God," Jordan said as she took a sip of orange juice.

"What?" Warrick asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"The look," Jordan said as she shook her head and took a bite of bacon.

"What look?" Warrick asked as he played dumb.

"I see the look ever time a kid at the Boys and Girls Club doesn't get what they want," Jordan said as she wiped her mouth.

"I don't know what you talking about," Warrick said as he got out of his seat and switched the radio station.

"Hey I was listening to that!" Jordan protested.

"I don't want any of that rap crap playing in this house," Warrick said as he turned um so smooth jazz.

"Why not?" Jordan asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because that music supports drive-bys, underage drinking, beating you girlfriends, and using crystal meth as currency, and I don't want you subjected to it," Warrick said as he sat back down in his seat, across from his daughter.

She silently protested under her breath.

"So, what's on the itinerary for today?" Jordan asked as she took another bite of her bacon.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall and get you some sheets or some posters. You know, something that will make it seem like someone is actually living in that room," Warrick said as he got up from his seat and walked to the front door.

Jordan followed him with her eyes, but stopped when he was out of sight. She finished the piece of bacon off and started on her toast again, picking at the crust. He walked back in with a newspaper under his arm. He sat down at the table and began pulling out the sections that appealed to him, and of course, the sports section was first.

"Well, I think that would be really cool. You know, going to the mall and everything. You don't have to do that," Jordan said as she ate more of her eggs.

"Sure, I do. I'm your dad and I think you should have a room that you can call your own," Warrick said as he lowered the paper and talked to Jordan directly.

"Thank you," Jordan said as a tear streamed down her face.

"What's wrong?" Warrick asked as he put the paper down and put his elbows on the table.

"It's just that," she paused as she tried to get it together. "It's just that, I wished for you my entire life. I mean, I prayed to god every night. Every time I blew out my candles on my birthday, the wish would be for you. You're everything I imagined you'd be."

Warrick sat across from her at the table, as a tear formed in his eye. "You know," He started before wiping the tear out of his eye. "I was just thinking yesterday, how perfect you were. How_ you_ were everything I imagined you'd be."

They sat there at the table, looking at each other as they thought about what to do next.

The team sat at the table as they waited for Grissom's directions. Nick sat at the table as he fingered with the thought of telling the team about Warrick's daughter. As he finally built up the guts to do so, Grissom walked into the break room, cases in hand.

"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late," Grissom said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What do you have for us today chief? Greg asked with his feet on the table.

"Well," Grissom said walking by Greg and pushing his feet to the floor.

"We have another rape and murder, 2 blocks east of the second drop. We're gonna need everyone on this case. I want this guy caught. No screw ups," Grissom said as he handed a copy to everyone. Grissom walked out of the room. Nick jumped up behind him causing Sara to spill her coffee on her white shirt.

"Are you kidding me?" Sara asked as she sat her cup on the table and ran to the sink, scrubbing frantically at the brown color seeping though the seems of her shirt.

"Sorry Sara," Nick said as he continued walking. "I'll by you another one."

"Can I help you with that Sara?" Greg asked as he stood up.

"No," Sara said as she twisted her head to look in Greg's direction.

It was as if Grissom was purposely speed walking to get away from Nick. But Nick, being much younger and more agile, made it back to Grissom.

"When are we gonna tell them?" Nick asked as he read over his case.

"Soon," Grissom said as he made a sharp right into the lab.

"Why not now? Don't you think they have a right to know?" Nick asked as he leaned against the counter.

"We don't even know if they are really father and daughter yet," Grissom said as he waited for the lab tech to print out the results.

The comment made Nick angry for some reason. But as he thought about it, it did make sense.

"Well, what's that?" Nick asked as he attempted to read over Grissom's shoulder.

"I grabbed a strand off of Jordan's jacket at the Diner," Grissom said as he put his glasses on.

"And?" Nick asked as he gave up trying to read over his shoulder.

"7 alleles in common," Grissom said as he gave the paper to Nick.

"So, their father and daughter. Can we tell them now?" Nick asked as he followed Grissom out of the alb.

"Why are you in such a hurry to tell them that Warrick has a daughter?" Grissom asked as he turned around to face Nick.

"It's just that it feels like we are keeping a secret from them," Nick said as he straightened out his shirt.

"What are you in like the 5th grade? Who cares if we keep something from them," Grissom said as he looked at Nick.

"Keep what from whom?" Catherine asked as she looked at Nick. She knew that he couldn't lie.

"Keep the fact that we were gonna have a guys night out tomorrow," Grissom stated as he kicked him self for making up such a stupid lie.

She smiled, and then looked at Nick. "What's going on Nick? And I want the truth this time," Catherine said with her hands on her hips.

"Warrick," Nick started before Grissom turned around to give him a death stare. "Has a daughter."

"Who has a daughter?" Catherine asked not fully comprehending the situation.

"I do," Warrick stated as he walked up behind Catherine. No far behind Warrick was Jordan wearing typical teenager clothes.

Catherine turned around to see the two of them staring at her, their green eyes showing the same expression; joy.

"She's yours?" Catherine asked with a smile on her face. "But how?"

"15 years ago yesterday," Warrick said as he put his left arm around his daughter. "Where's Sara? I want to introduce her to Sara and Greg the same time I introduce her to you."

"They're in the break room," Catherine said as she pushed past Grissom and Nick.

"She seems nice," Jordan said as she looked up at her dad.

"Sometimes," Grissom and Nick said in unison.

"Sara, Greg, get in her now!" Catherine said as she sat down on the break room couch. Jordan, Warrick, Grissom, and Nick all flinched at the harsh tone.

"See what we're saying?" Nick said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"What?" Greg said as he walked over and planted his butt on the chair next to the coffee pot, causing Nick to spill coffee on his light blue flannel shirt.

"Oh come on Greggo," Nick yelled as he turned towards Greg.

"My bad," Greg said as he got up and handed Nick a dish towel. "I'll buy you another one." Greg said as he mocked Nick. He received a smile form Sara who was still wearing the brownish white shirt. Nick turned around to see a smug smile on Sara's face.

Warrick coughed attempting to get everyone's attention. Sara and Greg finally realized that Warrick had a young girl under his arm.

"Who's she?" Sara asked as she took another sip of her coffee.

"That's what he's getting to," Catherine stated with an annoyed tone.

"Well, guys," Warrick started before looking down at Jordan and smiling. "This is my daughter. Jordan Oleander Brown Simmermen."

"No way," Greg said as he got up from his seat.

"Mmhmm," Nick said as he sipped his coffee.

"Hi, guys. I'm Jordan. It's nice to meet all of you guys," Jordan stated with a wave.

"I could get used to her," Catherine said as she got up from the couch and hugged Jordan. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Catherine."

"I'm Greg. The coolest guy you'll ever meet," Greg stated as he gave her a hand shake.

"For some reason I seriously doubt that," Jordan said with a smile.

"Oh, and witty," Sara said with a smile. "I'm Sara. You look exactly like your father," Sara said while giving her a hand shake. The comment caused Jordan to look up at her father and smile.

"You remember Grissom and Nick don't you?" Warrick said as he looked at the two men.

"Yeah the smart guy and the…." She paused not knowing ho to describe Nick. "And the nice guy."

"Thanks," Nick said as he scrubbed his shirt.

"Wait, how did they already know her?" Greg asked with a confused look.

"Jordan and I ran into them at the Diner last night," Warrick said, not knowing why Grissom and Nick didn't tell them about her.

"Well, why didn't you guys tell us?" Catherine asked as she looked at Grissom and Nick.

"Yeah Grissom," Nick said as he took a seat at the table next to Greg. "Why didn't we tell them about Jordan?" Nick asked with a smile.

"I just wanted to do a few tests," Grissom stated. Nick was shocked at the fact that Grissom actually came out and said it. His shock caused him to choke on his coffee. But she wasn't the only one shocked. Warrick and Jordan stood in the doorway, in shock that Grissom would actually do tests. Didn't he see it? They were identical.

"Wow," Jordan said as with a smile. She could tell that Grissom was in a tight spot and attempted to break him free. "So this is you job?" Jordan asked as she looked out the break room windows. The stares went from Grissom to Jordan. "Do you like your job, dad?"

He was still shocked at the fact that she called him dad. "Yes. I like it a lot. Putting the bad guys in jail; it's what I live for."

"Seems like fun," Jordan said as she stared at the people in the room.

"What are you guys working on right now?" Jordan asked innocently.

"Well, we're investigating the…" Greg started before her was cut of by Nick, Grissom, Sara, and Catherine.

"Greg, NO," Grissom said as he gave him death stare.

"Yeah are you crazy?" Nick said as he looked at Greg with a crazed look.

"Do you want to get fired?" Catherine asked from the couch.

"Sorry Jordan. We're not allowed to talk about it," Sara said as she looked at Greg with a stare that said 'Are you an idiot?'

"Oh, it's no problem," Jordan said as she put her hands up in the air.

"Well, I just wanted to bring her down here to meet you guys and to ask Nick something," Warrick stated as he gripped Jordan's shoulders.

"Yeah, what's up?" Nick asked.

"Number 1, I have all of you stuff over at my house. Number 2, we're moving a bed into her room, and putting up some curtains tomorrow. I was wondering if you could come over and help," Warrick asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah no problem. I just don't know how much free time I'll have with this new case and everything," Nick said as he got up from his seat. "But, I'll call you later with all my work info man," Nick said as he and Warrick did their hand shake. Jordan rolled her eyes, causing Catherine, Greg, Sara, and Grissom to all smirk.

"All right, thanks man. See you guys later," Warrick said as he steered Jordan out of the break room.

"So where are we going now?" Jordan asked as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Now, it's time for the mall," Warrick said with a less then thrilled look on his face. He hated to shop especially for girly items.

As soon as Jordan and Warrick left, the attention was turned back towards Grissom.

"Why wouldn't you tell us man?" Greg asked as he finished off his coffee.

"I just wanted to make sure," Grissom said as he rinsed out his cup.

"To make sure of what?" Catherine asked as she stood up and walked over towards Grissom.

"That she was really his," Grissom said as walked past Catherine.

"Why?" Sara asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Just for my own personal comfort. What's with all the questions?" Grissom asked as he walked over to the storage closet, and brought more cups over to the rack.

None of them answered. They just stood there, wondering why Grissom would keep such a thing from them.

Jordan and Warrick walked through the mall looking for a store that sold comforters and such. They finally found the perfect place. The place was called _Mi casa es Su casa. _I sold comforter, pillow cases, rugs, curtains, you name it.

Jordan walked in and her jaw dropped. She spotted the perfect comforter.

"Can I have this one?" Jordan asked as she pointed to it. It was pink and white stripped with baby blue polka dots randomly printed on it.

"Do you want that one?" Warrick asked with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah. Really, really bad." Jordan stated as she begged like a child.

"Then you can have it," Warrick said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Jordan said as she hugged her dad.

"No problem," Warrick said as he hugged her back. "Do you see anything else you like?" Warrick stated as he looked across the store.

"I can have more?" Jordan asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, wouldn't you able to have more?" Warrick asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I never got anything from my mom. She called me her mistake. Why do think I did so many things at school?" Jordan asked as she walked between the aisles looking for anything else that tickled her fancy.

Warrick sat there looking at his daughter, running away from her problems. He couldn't blame her. He did the same thing at her age. He was just hoping that she wouldn't turn into him.

She walked between the aisles, wiping her eyes as she looked at all the rugs in aisle 3. She began looking at all the rugs on the rack, remembering the catalog numbers as she flipped through them. She looked down the aisle and saw and elderly women staring at her. The more she focused on the women, the more she realized that she worked there. As Jordan finished the rugs, she moved into the light fixture aisle. She began looking at all of the lamps that matched her comforter. She once again attempted to remember the catalog numbers. But as she tried to remember the number for the pink lamp she spotted, she felt the eyes on her again.

Warrick was in the other aisles looking at the different types of beds they had. He quickly glanced over them and then moved into the pillow aisle. A bright pink pillow stuck out, and Warrick knew that Jordan would love it. He began glancing down the aisles looking for her.

Jordan looked at the women and then moved onto the next row which had bean bag chairs and part of the curtain aisle connected. She began sitting in the bean bag chairs, seeing which one felt the most comfortable. Jordan one again heard the annoying _tap tap tap _of the women shoes. She looked up to find the women staring at her between the rows. Jordan got up from the bean bag chairs and stood in front of the women.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Jordan asked in the nicest possible way.

"I'm sorry what?" The older women asked as she attempted to play dumb.

Warrick hear Jordan's voice and attempted to locate it.

"You hear me just fine ma'am. Do you have a problem with me?" Jordan asked. "Do you think I'm gonna steal or something?"

"Yes. I do," the women said with her hands on her hips. "I've had too many bad encounters with your type of people in this store. You steal, trash the aisles with your garbage, and return already used items. Well, let me tell you something, if you can't afford anything in this store, leave now," The women said as she turned to walk away. Her path was blocked by Warrick Brown. And boy was he pissed.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I don't know when I will update next so hang with me please!

-CSIFanatic08


	7. Mi Casa es Su Casa

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Review if you can please! I love the feedback!

Warrick stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Do we have a problem here?" Warrick asked as he looked over at Jordan who was clearly upset.

The elderly women stood like a deer in the headlights of an 18 wheeler. She looked up at Warrick with fear in her eyes.

"No. There's no problem. Please don't shoot me," The elderly women said as she pleaded with Warrick.

"Why would I shoot you?" Warrick asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

The elderly women stood their silently.

"Anyways, I'm a cop," Warrick said as he held out his badge. He grabbed Jordan by the arm and led her out of the store.

"You're just gonna let her do that? You're not gonna say anything?" Jordan asked as she argued with her.

"I could tell her how wrong she was until I was blue in the face. It's not gonna change anything Jordan. People like that don't change," Warrick said as he let go of Jordan's arm and walked in front of her.

"You're wrong. People can change," Jordan said as she tried to keep up with her dad.

"No, they don't Jordan. Either they're scum or they're not. It's as easy as that," Warrick said as he turned his head towards the store that was now a dot in the huge mall.

"Well, then I guess I'm scum," Jordan said as she walked past her dad.

Warrick wondered why she had said that. He followed her to the parking lot where she leant against the hot car door, waiting for him to unlock the door.

They sat in the car for a half an hour, not saying a word to the other.

"I started doing cocaine when I was 10," Jordan said as she looked out the window, breaking the silence, and her father's heart.

"You what?" Warrick asked mainly to himself more then to Jordan.

"Yep, on my 10th birthday, my mom's boyfriends let me do a line," Jordan said as she rubbed the imaginary powder form underneath her nose.

"Yeah, but that's not your fault. He made you," Warrick said as he sped up to beat a yellow light.

"No, he didn't. I begged him to let me do it. I saw how much fun him and my mom had when they were on it," Jordan said as she began picking at her fingernail.

Warrick had nothing else to say. He was in complete and total shock at the fact that Jordan had openly discussed this with him.

"That's why I think you're wrong," Jordan said as she looked at her father. "People can change."

Warrick looked at his daughter with a new kind of respect for her.

Nick, Sara, and Greg pulled up to the other black SUV parked behind the yellow tape. Nick turned off the car and was the last to get out. Greg and Sara had popped the hatch, and received their kits from the back. Sara closed the hatch before Nick had a chance to grab his kit. She looked back at him with anger in her eyes. He propped the hatch back up and received his kit as well. He closed the hatch and placed the keys in his pocket. He walked, not too far behind Sara and Greg.

"So, when Grissom called you, did he say anything specific to you about this case?" Nick asked trying to lighten up the already tense mood.

"No," Greg and Sara said in unison.

"OK. Don't take it out on me, because Grissom wouldn't let me tell you," Nick said as he flipped his cap to the backwards position.

"So you do every thing Grissom tells you to do? I thought that was my position," Greg said as he picked the up the yellow tape and let it slap back down in front of Nick's face.

Nick was now pissed. How dare Greg, a level 1, slap a piece of yellow tape in his face? Especially at a crime scene.

"Yeah, I dare you to do something like that when we're not on the clock. Then you'd be running like a little sissy girl, wouldn't you Greggo?" Nick said in a taunting tone.

"Oh, Nick knock it off. No one's afraid of you," Sara said as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

Nick stood there with his mouth wide open. Why the hell were they so pissed off?

"Hey Vega, what do ya got for us today?" Nick asked as he put his kit down.

"This is our third girl in the last 3 days. Have you guys gotten any closer to bringing these families to justice?" Vega asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"No, this guy is the master of clean. No fingerprints, no semen, no hair, no nothin'" Greg said as he began walking along the dumpster.

"Well, they do all have this in common; alley ways, fast food joints and 15 year old girls," Nick stated as he began snapping photos.

"I just can't believe it," Sara said out loud as she slipped her sunglasses up over her head.

"Can't believe what?" Vega asked as he began taking notes.

"These girls were so young. Had their whole lives ahead of them," Sara said as she walked away and followed the trail, leaving the guys with a thought of how life was so unfair.

Warrick and Jordan drove up to the local supermarket to get teen friendly food. They walked into the store after parking the car. Warrick pushed the cart as Jordan walked the left. They started down aisle one, the dairy aisle.

"See anything you like?" Warrick asked as he stopped the cart.

"Yeah," Jordan said as she looked at Warrick.

"Then put it in the cart," Warrick said as he opened the door and grabbed the chocolate milk from the second shelf.

"Really?" Jordan asked as she held onto the cart.

"Yeah," Warrick said as he placed the chocolate milk in the cart.

Jordan walked over to the door, slowly opened it, but then walked back over to the cart.

"What are you doing?" Warrick asked with hands on the cart.

"I don't have to get anything today," Jordan said as she held onto the cart.

"Why not?" Warrick asked as he gave her a confused look.

"Because that chocolate milk is like," Jordan paused as she looked at the price. "$2.49," Jordan finished as she sat it back down in the cart.

"Yeah…and?" Warrick asked as he leaned against the cart.

"That's a lot of money to me," Jordan said as she looked at her father.

Warrick couldn't help but feel his stomach tie up in a knot at how fast Jordan had to grow up living in her mother's house.

"Well, let's try something new," Warrick said as he tried to lighten up the mood. "How about you get a 20 dollar shopping amount that you can us eon what ever you want."

"Oh, dad, you don't have to do that," Jordan said as she attempted to move that cart, but was hindered by Warrick's weight.

"I know I don't have to but I want to," Warrick said as he dug into his pocket for a twenty dollar bill.

"Here, that's your now," Warrick said as he placed a new crisp, clean, straight twenty dollar bill into her hands.

"Thanks dad," Jordan said as she gave him a one handed hug.

"No problem kiddo," Warrick said as pushed her down the aisle to go get what she wanted. But even with the twenty dollars still in her hand, she stayed close to her father, not wanting to take him out of her sight.

They continued walking throughout the store as Warrick picked up all of his necessary items; deodorant, toothpaste, milk, wheat and white bread, deli meat, soups, soap, water bottles, and energy bars. Jordan went straight to the noodles aisle and began picking up spaghetti noodles, spaghetti sauce, oregano, tomatoes, garlic bread and a 2 liter of Dr. Pepper.

"What's all this for?" Warrick asked as the met up at the checkout line.

"I have decided to cook for you tonight," Jordan stated as she placed the objects on the conveyor belt.

"Why didn't you get things that you wanted?" Warrick asked as he also placed his objects on the conveyor belt.

"This is the stuff that I wanted," Jordan said as she pushed the cart over to the end of the conveyor belt. "I wanted to make you dinner."

By the time the clerk had gotten half way through their stuff, a line had formed behind them. The line was filled with what looked to be nice, civil people, until an old crotchety man stared at the back of the line.

"Oh, come on now," the man said as he walked past the other people waiting in line. "That is clearly more than 15 items."

Warrick and Jordan looked at each other and then at the glowing sign above them that read "15 items or less".

"Actually, its 16 items," The clerk who was ringing up the items said as she began bagging them.

"Well, last time I checked, 16 was more then 15," The old man said as he pushed his glasses more onto his nose.

"Well, last time I checked, the Grinch was only a Dr. Seuss story, but hey, we can all be wrong sometimes now can't we?" Jordan said as she looked back at the man. The line erupted with hoops and hollers at Jordan's quick come back. The man slowly found his way back to the end of the line.

Jordan looked back at her dad, who had a disappointed look on his face. She looked at him with confusion. "Shouldn't he be proud of me?" Jordan thought as she looked at his face.

"Your total is $57.69 and you saved $9.50. Would you like to sign up for a membership?" The clerk asked as the receipt printed out.

"No thank you," Warrick said as he handed her three twenty dollar bills and grabbed the receipt from her hand.

"Have a great day," the clerk said in her 'I wish I didn't have to work here' voice.

"Yeah, you too," Warrick said as he walked through the automatic doors with Jordan not too far behind.

The walk to the car was uneventful except for the alarmingly fast pace Warrick decided to take to get to the car. He unlocked the car, placed the bags in the bag, and hopped in.

"Is there a problem?" Jordan asked as she put her seatbelt on.

"Yes," Warrick said looking at her as he put his seatbelt on. "Do you always act like that in public?" Warrick asked as he started the car.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked as she fixed the air vents to face her.

"Rude? I mean, that old man could be dying. He could be having a bad day. Or he could just be a Grade A asshole. Either way, I don't want you acting like that in public. You need to figure out which battles are worth fighting for. So, weather I'm with you or not, I don't want you acting like that again. Am I understood?" Warrick said as he made a left turn onto their street. There was nothing Jordan could say. She simply nodded her head and looked out the window ashamed. She knew that he was right.

Warrick pulled into the driveway and they both got out of the car. They each grabbed two bags each and walked to the door. Warrick threw his free arm over Jordan's shoulder as she unlocked the front door…with her own copy of the key.

I hope you guys like the story! Review if you can!

-CSIFanatic08


	8. What is Done in Darkness

Sorry everyone! I just realized that on my stories, Oleander and Not Even Close, that the line separating my comments from my stories was not being seen. Instead, you saw my comments jumbled in with the story making it confusing. That was a big MY BAD! I will make the line seen this time!

Anyways, I have decided to continue with this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has got this story to almost 1000 hits. I do appreciate it and you are the things that keep me going!

Info on the story: Jordan is Warrick's 15 year old daughter who has had anything but an easy trip to where she is. She is an easy going girl. She is pretty much a mirror image of Warrick only in female form. She is about to start school at LVHS.

In the Lab: A series of rapes and murders has occurred in Las Vegas. The girls seemed to be drugged, reaped, and then tortured. But one thing that the girls have in common is that they all attended LVHS. Is there going to be a connection between Jordan and the rapist? It's inevitable people!

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again!

0000000000000000000000000

Jordan stood at the stove stirring the sauce and checking the noodles. Warrick sat on the couch observing from a far. He stared at her, still shocked. He flipped between the news and the football game on the TV. Jordan was in her own little world when she cooked, but was quickly snapped out of it when Warrick's screams at the TV became louder and louder with each outrageous call the referees made.

Warrick relaxed a little as a commercial came on the TV. He stared back at Jordan who had her back leaning against the cabinets staring at him. They looked at each other, examining each other, exploring each others souls with piercing eyes. One thing that Warrick was definitely gonna have a problem with, was Jordan's prettiness. She was a 15 year old, but held her body the way a 21 year old would. She was entirely too mature for her own good. He was gonna have to lay down some ground rules for boyfriends and such.

"So when did LVUSD say you had to be in school?" Warrick asked as he turned down the TV.

"Well, I've got 2 days until you get fined, so I'd think it would be in both of out best interests, if we registered soon," Jordan said as she turned back around to stir the sauce.

"OK. How about tomorrow?" Warrick asked as he looked back at the TV.

"Um, sure, but I thought you had to work tomorrow?" Jordan asked as she turned her head over her right shoulder.

"I do but I work nights," Warrick said as he turned up the TV a little so he could hear the announcers.

"Nights? Well, that's cool," Jordan said as she smiled. "It will be a lot easier to have keggers over here if you work nights. You know what I'm saying?" Jordan asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah. A lot easier," Warrick said as his face became glued to the screen.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?" Jordan asked with her hand on her hip.

"What?" Warrick asked in a confused manner as if he became oblivious for a few seconds.

"Oh never mind," Jordan said as she put the top on the noodles.

"OK. So school. You. Tomorrow?" Warrick asked as he began setting the table.

"Um, sure why not," Jordan said as she wiped her hands.

"But if you're not ready, then we can wait," Warrick said as he sat the place mats on the table.

"No, I'm ready. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And plus, I'm great at making friends," Jordan said as she grabbed the knives and tried to help her dad.

"OK. Only you know if you are ready," Warrick said as he sat the fork down, and proceeded to sit down in front of the TV. Since the last incident that happened a few minutes earlier, Jordan knew not to talk to him until a commercial came on. She began grabbing the bowls from the pantry and scooped noodles into each. She put gloves on and grabbed the garlic bread from the oven. She sat it on the stove and looked back to see if her dad had been knocked out of the trance yet. Of course, he wasn't so she waited patiently. The commercial finally popped up 4 minutes later and Warrick found Jordan sitting in her seat patiently waiting for him. He felt bad for making her wait for so long, and got up off of the couch. He washed his hands and the sat in his chair.

"How nice of you to join me," Jordan said as Warrick twirled the spaghetti on his fork but realized that it was missing sauce. He got up, grabbed her bowl, and poured sauce onto both bowls. They sat in the chairs aimlessly talking about pointless discussions. They talked about their likes and dislikes. They talked about their strengths and weaknesses and their happiest and saddest moments. Nothing was left unturned, except for a secret that would cloud Jordan's everyday state of mind. She had kept it from him this long so what's to say he needed to know. That was the old Jordan, and the new Jordan, the smarter, wiser, girl that she had become to be, wanted nothing to do with her old life. But what is done in darkness eventually comes to light.

00000000000000000000000000

The team, minus Warrick of course, had been working a full 49 hours on the case before Ecklie told them to leave and get some sleep partially because they were completely drained, and partially because he couldn't keep paying them for overtime. They all walked in to the locker and grabbed their stuff and headed out of the door. It was now 8:00 pm and Catherine knew that Lindsay was missing her.

"Well, I'm going home to see my daughter. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Catherine said as she climbed into her car.

A series of byes could be heard from the remaining 4. Greg was the next to leave stating that he was too tired to stand. He said his byes and climbed into his car. Sara was next with her back slightly hunched. She looked the worst out of all of them mostly because this case hit close to home. She jumped into her SUV and sped off. Both Nick and Grissom walked over to their cars and threw their stuff in the back. The smooth sound of the compressed air escaping the spring as the hatch closed was all that could be heard throughout the parking lot. Nick walked over to Grissom's car, where Grissom stood expecting him to have another talk.

"I wasn't on them until this morning," Nick said as he picked at his zipped on his jacket. "I just thought that I could get better without those damn things," Nick said as he beat himself up.

"Hey, we all want to think that we can get through it without doctors. I mean look at me and my hearing. I'd be a hypocrite if I talked down to you about it. But if you're not gonna take the pills for yourself, take it for me. Take it for Sara, Greg, Warrick, Catherine. Do it for family back home. Do it for us Nicky. We need you here," Grissom said as he sat a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Thanks Grissom," Nick said as he headed back to his car.

"By the way Nick?" Grissom asked as he walked back over to the hatch.

"Yeah?" Nick asked as he fingered his key loop.

"What school did Warrick say he was going to enroll Jordan in?" Grissom asked as leaned against the car.

It sunk into Nick's head why Grissom was asking.

"LVHS, I think," Nick said with a slight tilt to his head.

"Can you talk to him about it?" Grissom asked as he pushed himself off of his car.

"Yeah, no problem," Nick said as he jumped in his car, and drove to Warrick's. Thoughts ran through Nick's head. _What if she did go to LVHS? Then she would be able to give us undercover info about the rapist. Nah, Warrick will never go for it._

00000000000000000000000000

Warrick and Jordan stood over the sink. Jordan pre-rinsed as Warrick loaded them in the dishwasher. It was truly a moment Warrick had wished he caught on tape. But something was on Jordan's mind. She hadn't talked to her mother for 3 days and she missed the sound of her voice.

"Can I call my mom?" Jordan asked as she shut off the faucet.

"Oh yeah. You can use the phone whenever you need to," Warrick said as he dried his hands.

"Thanks," Jordan said as she grabbed the phone off of the hook.

"By the way," Warrick said before Jordan walked out of the room.

"Yeah," Jordan said as she leaned against the wall.

"What time do you usually go to bed?" Warrick asked feeling a little childish asking her.

"Whenever I fall asleep I guess," Jordan said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, OK. But no later then 10, alright?" Warrick asked as he threw the dish towel on the counter.

"No problem. Good night," Jordan said as she walked up to her dad and hugged him tight.

"Good night," Warrick said as he kissed the top of her head.

Jordan walked off into her room and closed the door. She turned on her light, and checked the arcadia door next to her dresser. She locked it, closed the blinds and began changing her clothes. She sat in the bed which smelt like Nick because they hadn't picked out sheets for her bed. She placed a pillow against the head board and put her back against it. She picked up the phone and began dialing her old home phone number. She held the phone to her ear as the call went through. She starred at the mirror that was right across from the bed. Jordan began messing with the imperfections on her face. She phone had rung 7 times before Jordan heard her own voice come on the answering machine.

"Hi. You've reached the Simmermen's. We're not her right now but if you leave you name, number…" The machine ended as Jordan hung up the phone. She dialed the same number again waiting for her mom to pick up. Again, the machine was all that was heard on Jordan's end of the phone. This sequence went on for another 14 calls. She hung up in frustration and got out of her bed. She walked the phone back into the kitchen, where Warrick was asleep on the couch. She was surprised somewhat, but realized who it was. Jordan turned the TV off and began shaking Warrick to wake up.

"What?" Warrick asked as he attempted to focus on who was in front of him

"You fell asleep on the couch," Jordan said as she attempted to pull him off the couch. Warrick was not the lightest sleeper so it took her another 4 shakes to wake him up. When she finally got him walking and into his room, he was half awake. He plopped on the bed, forgetting he was wearing his jeans and button up shirt. He quickly fell asleep on top of the comforter. She smiled as he slept with his mouth wide open. She looked around his room, realizing that she had never actually been in his quarters before. She stared at the pictures of him and Nick at a bar. There was also a picture of Catherine, Sara, and Lindsay at the annual LVPD baseball game. Another picture was of Greg and Grissom, who obviously didn't feel like having his picture taken. It looked like it was taken at the lab. Then, Jordan eyed the picture that was next to that one. She looked at it and saw Jordan and her mother at a picnic, the picture Sandra had left him at the diner. Jordan walked over to it, about to take the picture out of his room, but felt that she had had enough pictures of her and her mom and decided to leave it on the dresser. She tip-toed out of the room and closed the door. She locked up the house, turned off the lights and went to bed. Jordan laid on her bed, not able to find the best position for sleep. The clock read 3:24am before slumber found her and took her away.

0000000000000000000000000

Grissom sat on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about the case. He knew that there was something missing, he just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

Catherine walked out of the bathroom in her sleep clothes and found Lindsay asleep on the right side of the bed. _"She must have snuck in," _Catherine thought to herself. She laid on the left side of the bed and hugged Lindsay across the back.

"I love you baby," Catherine said out loud.

"I love you too," Lindsay said as she snuggled closer to her mom.

Sara sat on her couch, listening to mellow rock as she sipped a beer. She looked at the pictures of the girls, at their faces and their mutilated bodies. Sara wiped a tear from her eye as she attempted to regain her composure.

"I'll find out who did this," Sara said as she ran her finger over the girls face. "And when I do…"

She let the tears flow as she drank the remaining beer that lingered at the bottom of the bottle. She got off of the couch, about to grab another when the phone rang, causing her to drop the green tinted bottle to the floor. It shattered on impact and sent shards of glass flying. She took deep breaths, attempting to get her breathing under control.

She picked up the phone with shaky hands.

"Hello?" She said as she sat her hands against her face.

Greg had Marilyn Manson on full blast while he looked at the pictures. He received a few 4 letter words through the wall, but he didn't care. He needed release from this so called life. He spent all of his time at work. He had no life outside of the lab. He began feeling selfish, and went straight for his backpack. He opened it up, and pulled out pictures of the girls. He sighed as he sat on the couch, and sank into its comfortableness. He too realized that something was missing. He looked in his fridge and grabbed a beer and some left over pizza form the other night.

"Hello boys," Greg said as he brought them over to his table. He grabbed the pictures from off of the end table and began studying them until his eyes hurt. He slowly fell asleep as the sight of the girls, found their way into his dreams.

Nick had slept a good 15 minutes before a pain was felt across his chest. His heart was pumping at a rapid pace. He tried to get his breathing under control as he gripped his chest. He sat up in his bed and tried to find his way out of the room. He crawled into the living room where his cell phone was being charged. He grabbed it and pressed send. The phone rang and rang until a familiar voice was heard on the opposite end.

"Hello?" Sara said as she stood at the counter.

Sara was the last person to call Nick, making her name the first on the list.

"Sara…" Nick said as he held his chest.

"What is it Nick? Are you OK?" Sara said as she stood fully erect.

"My chest," Nick said as he leaned against the hallway wall.

"What about your chest, Nick? You need to talk to me here," Sara said as she began putting her shoes on.

"Come over here please," Nick said as the phone fell from his ear.

"Nick?" Sara asked as her eyes grew wide with fear. "Nick?"

When she received the dial tone, she put on her jacket, snapped the phone shut, and ran for the elevator.

00000000000000000000000000

Well what do you think? Sorry, I keep having Nick hurt. I'm sorry I'm just a sicko like that! Lol. Anyways, Review if you can! I appreciate all of the support!

-CSIFanatic08


	9. Pride

Hello again. Thanks for coming back! I hope you enjoy this story! Review if you can! I love the feedback!

00000000000000000000000000

Sara began banging on the door with all of her might.

"Nick!" She screamed through the window. She fumbled with doorknob, attempting to open it. She then remembered the spare key in the aloe Vera plant. She dug up the soil, and stuck the medal in the slot. She opened the door with full force.

"Oh my god Nicky," Sara said as she put her fingers to his throat. His pulse was rapid, she felt his face, and what surprised her was the fact that it was cold as ice. She kept her hand to his face as she dialed Grissom's number.

"Grissom," He said as he picked up the phone

"Gris, you need to get over here now," Sara said as she grabbed a blanket off of Nick's couch.

"Where's 'here'?" Grissom asked as he got off of his bed.

"Nick's. He called me because his chest hurt. I lost him over the line. That was 15 minutes ago," She said as she looked at her watch.

"OK. Feel his pulse," Grissom said as he slipped on pants.

"Already did," Sara said as she covered Nick with the entire blanket.

"And?" Grissom asked with a frantic tone.

"Oh. It's fast and is going at a constant speed. He's cold to the touch," Sara said as she felt his face again.

"OK stay calm. Don't call the ambulance. I'll be there in ten. Talk to him until I get there," Grissom said as he put a jacket on.

"OK," Sara said as she sat on her knees.

Grissom snapped the phone shut and rushed out the door. Sara picked up the phone and called Warrick.

Warrick slowly opened his eyes as he realized that the phone was ringing from the bathroom. He jumper out of bed, and ran to the phone. He threw it open and put it to his ear.

"Brown," Warrick said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Warrick, you need to get over Nick's as soon as you can," Sara said as she sat next to Nick.

"Why? What's wrong?" Warrick asked as his eyes grew wider.

"He called me about his chest. It's too long of a story to tell you over the phone. Just get over here now," Sara said as she snapped the phone shut.

"Did you call the ambulance?" Warrick asked as he heard the phone go dead. He closed his phone and threw on his shoes. He ran down the hall to wake up Jordan.

"Jordan wake up," Warrick said as he shook her awake.

"What?" Jordan said as she sat up.

"You need to wake up, we're going to Nick's," Warrick said as he threw on a jacket.

"Why?" Jordan said as she jumped out of bed and threw on her flip flops.

"I'll tell you in the car you just gotta hurry up," Warrick said as he left the room for her to get dressed

Jordan through on some clothes in record time and met her dad in the living room. They walked out side, locked the door, and drove over to Nick's, Warrick sweating bullets the entire way.

Grissom walked through the partially opened door at Nick's.

"Sara," Grissom said as he knelt down next to her.

"He's really, really cold," Sara said with glossy eyes.

Grissom put a hand to Nick's face, and the icy cold feeling made him pull his hand away. He looked at Sara and began to ramble off orders.

"Sara, go into the bathroom and grab a towel. Run it under warm water, ring it out, and bring it back," Grissom said as he pointed in the direction of Nick's bathroom.

Sara took off on a mad dash to help. As Sara entered the bathroom, Warrick and Jordan entered the house running.

"What's going on?" Warrick asked as he got on his knees next to Grissom.

"Who called you?" Grissom asked as he placed a finger to Nick's throat.

"Sara. What's going on?" Warrick asked for the second time.

"Nick's called Sara because of his chest pain," Grissom said as Sara walked back in with a towel. Grissom grabbed it and placed it to Nick's forehead, neck, and chest.

"Warrick, go into Nick's medicine cabinet and grab the blue bottle, hurry," Grissom said as he removed the blanket so that he could a get better access to Nick's abdomen.

Warrick ran into the bathroom and flew open the cabinet. He knocked over all of the other bottles of medication to fine the blue one tucked in the back.

While Warrick was in the bathroom, Nick began to scurry. He moved his head and squinted his eyes.

"Grissom?" Nick asked as he grabbed Sara's hand.

"Yeah Nicky, what happened," Grissom asked as Warrick came back into the room.

"My chest," Nick said as he grabbed his chest.

"When was the last time you took one of these?" Grissom asked as he popped the cap off of the bottle and geld up a yellow pill with red writing on it.

"A week after what happened," Nick said as he looked to the ground ashamed.

"Nicky," Grissom said, about to chastise him. "Do you think you can take one of these?" Grissom asked as held it in his palm.

"Yeah, I think," Nick said as he moved his eyes around the room and looked at all the familiar faces. He spotted Jordan in the corner of his living room holding back her tears, just as Sara tried to.

"Jordan can you get me some water?" Grissom asked as he looked at the girl.

Jordan jumped at the request and got Grissom the water soon after. Nick tilted his head back and let Grissom drop the pill to the back of his throat. Nick grabbed the glass of water from Grissom and swallowed the pill down. He took in a breath of air as he sat back in the normal position. He sighed as he slowly got his breathing underway.

The group sat there watching over Nick, making sure that every little sigh and tear that he made was remembered.

"Do you think you can stand buddy?" Warrick asked as he grabbed Nick's hand.

"Yeah, maybe," Nick said as he pushed himself onto his knees.

Grissom and Warrick grabbed his forearms while Sara grabbed his back. They led him to the couch where Jordan removed the newspapers and the remotes. They sat him down and helped him shift his feet onto the couch.

"Shouldn't we call the ambulance?" Jordan asked as she looked at her dad.

"No," Sara, Grissom, Warrick, and Nick all said in unison.

"No ambulance," Warrick said as he stared at Jordan.

"OK," Jordan said as she looked at Nick.

Sara, Grissom, Warrick, and Jordan all slept over at Nick's that night. Jordan fell asleep quickly, but Sara, Warrick, and Grissom kept a close eye on him as he slept. The alternated shifts of who placed the warm cloth on his head. They took his pulse every half hour or so. The dawn crept through the shades. Their tired eyes squinted as Nick's house lit up with the fresh morning sunlight. Nick also woke up as the sounds of people in his house shook him from his slumber. He opened his eyes to see Grissom and Warrick standing over his couch with cups of coffee in their hands.

"Hello sunshine," Warrick said with a smile.

"Hello buttercup," Nick said as he sat up.

He looked at Grissom with an ashamed look on his face.

"Nick, what were you thinking?" Grissom said as he gripped his coffee cup.

"I don't know," Nick said as he laid back down and covered his eyes with his arm.

"You could have died," Grissom said as he walked a little closer.

"Yeah I know," Nick said as Jordan began to wake up.

"We won't tell anyone if you promise to continue taking it," Sara said as she walked into Nick's view.

"No," Nick said as he looked he trio examining him.

"Nick, you don't want Ecklie to find out about this do you?" Warrick said, blackmailing his friend.

"You wouldn't," Nick said as he sat up.

"Yes. I would," Grissom said as he looked at Nick with fire in his eyes. "If you're not gonna take care of yourself, then we're gonna have to."

"You don't understand. That stuff makes me depressed. I can't work with that stuff in my system," Nick said as he attempted to stand but fell into Warrick and Sara's ready arms.

"Than you need to talk to your doctor because unless you start using this stuff, Ecklie will be up your ass because I WILL tell him," Grissom said in a pissed off tone. He sighed and took in a breath.

Silence fell over the room as everyone looked at Grissom.

"I'm just looking out for you Nick," Grissom said as he let his arms fall to his sides.

"I know," Nick said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you."

"No problem," Sara said as she sat a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for getting here so fast," Nick said as he looked up at Sara.

"Your tone scared me cowboy," Sara said as looked down on him.

"Sorry," Nick said as his eyes welled up with tears. He looked at Warrick and at Grissom with an apologetic look.

"Well, you're obviously not going to work today," Grissom said as he shook a finger at Nick.

"What? Why not?" Nick asked as he sat up suddenly.

"Because Nick. You're not even able to stand on you own so what makes you think you can work?" Grissom asked as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Yeah you have plenty of P.T.O. anyways man," Warrick said as he slapped his shoulder.

"That's not the point. I wanted to work on this case," Nick said as her looked up at Sara who knew how he felt.

"I know. But just give it a day or two. I'll make an excuse," Grissom said as he got on the phone.

"Alright. Thanks Gris," Nick said as he pushed himself more under the blanket.

"Yeah, you owe me big time," Grissom said as he dialed the main phone for the lab. He walked into another room so that he could get a better excuse.

"Good morning," Jordan finally said as she was finally recognized by the group.

"Hey," Nick said as he looked at her with a smile.

"What happened last night?" Jordan asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not sure," Nick said with a chuckle.

"You scared us," Jordan said with a serious look.

"_Us_?" Sara asked, surprised that she was considering herself one of the group.

"Yeah he scared me. Did he scare you?" Jordan asked as she looked at Sara.

"Yes, he did," Sara said with a lop-sided smile.

"Then he scared _us_," Jordan said as she pointed a finger at Sara and then at herself.

"Good point," Sara said with a smile.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Jordan asked Warrick.

Warrick pointed to Nick without responding. She then realized that she needed to ask Nick on a count of it being his house.

"Oh. Sorry," She said as she smiled.

"It's no problem," Nick said with a smile.

"May I use your bathroom Mr. Stokes?" Jordan asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you may," Nick said as he pointed to the bathroom.

She got onto her knees and than her feet and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and than looked at where the mirror would usually be. Instead she looked at an opened cabinet with pill containers in the sink. She picked up the bottles and placed them back in the cabinet. But of course, her curiosity clouded her judgment. She looked at the bottles which had sticky notes on them. One read "Anti-inflammatory take 2 with meal". Another read, "Insomnia take one 2-3 hours before planed sleep time". A green bottle with a yellow sticky note read "Aspirin take 2 with water". And one read, "Pain killers, as many as needed". The hand writing looked similar to hers. She stopped her nosiness as she realized just how jacked up Nick was. He had pills for almost everything imaginable. She put the pills back into the cabinet.

She closed the mirror and ran the cold water. She threw it on her face to wake her up. She dried her face and than went to the bathroom. She looked around the bathroom and laughed at how guyish it was. He had a masculine shower curtain which had matching hand towels and a matching soap dispenser. The trash can was empty and cologne, a toothbrush, toothpaste and a razor lined the sink. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands she walked out into the living room where the TV was now turned to the morning news and Sara was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jordan asked with a smile.

"Can you cook?" Sara asked as she realized how stupid the question.

"Yeah she can," Warrick said as he looked over his shoulder at Jordan. They smiled at each other before Jordan turned her attention back to Sara.

"OK, sure you can help me," Sara said with a smile.

The worked in silence as Sara scrambled the eggs and Jordan cooked the bacon. Jordan broke the silence between them.

"I'm sorry about what I said. It was rude," Jordan said as she grabbed a piece of bread and began buttering it.

"No, I'm sorry," Sara said as she waved the apology away. "I was rude. You'll find out that I'm very territorial," Sara said with a smirk.

"Me too," Jordan said with a wide smile on her face.

"Well how about that? We have something in common," Sara said with a wide eyes and a toothy smile.

They laughed as they continued cooking. Nick and Warrick were in the living room watching the news.

"The Las Vegas Police Department is still on the hunt for the 'GHB Killer' in eastern Las Vegas. The 'GHB Killer" has had 4 victims, the fourth found this morning at the Drive Thru on 9th and Michelle. The girl appeared to be drugged, raped, and than tortured. No suspects have been called in for questioning. If you have any information on these killings, please call your local authorities immediately," The women on the TV said. Warrick sat on the couch shaking his head as the fact that a fourth girl was found sunk in.

"How can somebody do that?" Jordan asked with a piece of bread in her hand.

"Not somebody; something. No human could do that. Only the scum of the earth could have done that," Nick said over his shoulder.

"So is that what you guys couldn't talk about the other day?" Jordan asked as she continued buttering toast.

Warrick looked at Nick who shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know whether to say yes or no. Warrick opened his mouth, about to answer when Grissom came out of Nick's spare room with determination.

"We have a new lead," Grissom said as he put on his jacket.

"What's going on?" Sara asked as she turned of the stove.

"Those girls all had Missing Persons reports filed for them. The girls had been missing for exactly a week," Grissom said as he grabbed his car keys.

"By the way Nick?" Grissom said as he almost forgot the reason for calling Ecklie.

"Yeah?" Nick said over his shoulder.

"Ecklie said that you can you can have today off but that he wants your a…" Grissom started before looking at Jordan. "He said that he wants you butt in his office first thing tomorrow."

"Thanks Grissom. Call me with whatever new information you guys have," Nick said as he notice Sara and Warrick also throwing on their jackets.

"Jordan?" Warrick asked as he walked over to her.

"Yep," Jordan said as she sat the toast down.

"Can you keep an eye on him today? I don't want him moving around a lot. You understand?" Warrick said as he pointed to Nick.

"Yeah no problem," Jordan said as Warrick kissed her forehead.

"I don't need a baby-sitter," Nick said as he looked ay Grissom, Sara, And Warrick in the doorway.

"Apparently you do," Grissom said as he straightened his collar and walked outside. Sara and Warrick followed suit.

The comment hit Nick right where it hurt…. His pride.

00000000000000000000000000

2 hours had passed with Nick and Jordan not saying a word to each other. Nick wasn't mad at Jordan, he just was really, really pissed at how little Grissom trusted him. He looked at Jordan who was avoiding his gaze.

"I'm not mad at you," Nick said as he relaxed his tense shoulders.

She immediately realized that it had nothing to do with her.

"Oh. OK," Jordan said as she made eye contact with her.

"So, what's up with you?" Nick asked as he sat up more.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked a little confused.

"Like, what's your story?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Oh I get it. Well I was born May 2, 1990. My childhood was screwed up from the start on a count of my mother being a crack head and me not having a dad. I did cocaine when I was 10 until a couple of months ago. I saw my mom destroy families because of her constantly sleeping around. She was never home. I brought my school lunch home in a plastic bag so that I would have something to eat. My mom somewhat got her act together. I pay the bills and buy the groceries still. She's off of the stuff and has another 6 weeks until she's 6 feet under," Jordan said with a straight face. Nick sat on the couch not knowing what to say.

"So, what's you story?" Jordan said with her arms crossed.

00000000000000000000000000

"Glad you all could join us," Ecklie said as he stood next to Sheriff Slater.

"Hello Conrad," Grissom said as he bit his tongue, not wanting to get suspended off of the case.

"Good thank you," Conrad said as he turned toward the sheriff.

"So, what's going on?" Warrick asked as he sat in a chair.

"Well, hello Mr. Brown. Did you enjoy your time off?" Ecklie asked with a smug look.

"Yes, I did," Warrick said with a smile.

"Anyways, I think Warrick meant what's going on with the case," Grissom said as he took of his glasses.

"We found a 4th victim on 9th and Michelle. Same signature, same cause of death,"

"I thought a signature was the cause of death," Greg said as he picked at his nails.

They ignored his question and continued on with the process.

"We also found out that the victims had Missing Person's reports filed exactly a week before their bodies were dumped," Sheriff Slater stated as he read the report. He had a bit of a twang which was much deeper than Nick's,

"Plus, we already know that all of the girls attended LVHS," Conrad said as he read from the same paper.

"LVHS?" Warrick asked as he looked at the paper.

"Is that a problem?" Conrad asked.

"That's where…" Warrick caught himself before going on.

"That's where your daughter is going to attend isn't it?" Conrad said with a smile.

"How did you know?" Warrick said as he looked at Grissom, Sara, Greg, and Catherine.

"They told me," Conrad said with a smile. "What was it supposed to be a secret? I would've found out eventually."

"Back to the topic at hand, LVHS is known to be quite the party school. Maybe, GHB was used at the party and than the girls were abducted," Catherine said as she read her copy of the report.

"It's defiantly a possibility. GHB is colorless, odorless. The girls would have never even known they had it in their systems," Sara said as she flipped a page of her report.

"Well, I want you guys to catch the bastards that are doing this. I don't want them taking one more girl," The sheriff said as he headed for the door.

"Can you offer you a cup of coffee over my promotion?" Conrad asked as he began to follow him.

"Conrad?" Slater asked as he stopped in the doorway.

"Yes sir?" Ecklie asked with a light in his eye.

"Stop kissin' my ass," He said before walking into the hall.

The group of CSIs laughed as Slater said what they were all thinking. The laughing died down as Conrad walked out of the room.

"I gotta call Jordan," Warrick said as he picked up his phone.

"Why?" Greg asked as he stood up.

"Because I told her she was gonna go to LVHS. Now I don't think it's such a good idea," Warrick said as he began to dial Nick's home phone.

"Is she the partying type?" Catherine asked as she closed her file.

"No," Warrick said as the phone continued to ring.

"Than what are you worried about? She's got a good head on her shoulders," Catherine said.

"You think?" Warrick asked with a smile.

"Yes I do. This girl has had enough let downs in her life. Just let he got o LVHS and see what happens. She might over hear people talking about it. She could be our little behind the scenes spy type person," Catherine said with a smile as she rambled on.

"How would you know all of the let downs in her life?" Warrick asked with curiosity.

"I talked to her mother last night," Catherine said as she stood up.

"Why?" Warrick asked as he snapped his phone shut.

"I just wanted to know her a little better," Catherine said as he smile disappeared.

"If you want to know about her past, you ask her not her crack head mother," Warrick said as he raised his voice.

"I wanted to get a different perspective. And don't you dare yell at me," Catherine said as she shoved a finger into Warrick's chest. Catherine stormed out of the room, her hands balled into fists.

"You were totally in the wrong on that one man," Greg said as he slapped him on the shoulders and walked out.

Sara shot Warrick and evil look that said 'don't talk to me right now'.

Grissom sat in a chair looking at how changed Warrick was. He was much more protective, almost too protective. But part of Grissom wondered if Warrick had a reason to be mad. He just wanted that part of Jordan's life to disappear. He wanted the weight to be lifted off of her shoulders permanently. And Grissom saw no harm in a father trying to protect his daughter. He was doing what he knew the fathers of the victims wished they had done. So Grissom simply walked out of the room with the typical 'I'm thinking' look. He left Warrick in the break room to think.

00000000000000000000000000

"Well, I was born August 18, 1971 in Dallas, Texas. When I was 4 I broke my foot jumping into a 2 foot deep pond after getting a 20 foot head start," Nick said as Jordan laughed. Nick stared off into space as he skipped a major chunk in the time line.

"When I was 12 I witnessed my Dad shot my dog because it bit my sister," Nick continued after the break in time.

"Something else happened didn't it?" Jordan asked as she took a sip of milk.

"No," Nick said as he shook his head.

"I think you're lying. You can tell me. If it's funny I'll laugh," Jordan said with a smile.

"It's not funny," Nick said with a serious look on his face.

"Oh, well then I won't laugh," Jordan said as the smile disappeared from her face. "Do you want to tell me?" Jordan said with a sympathetic look.

"I think I do," Nick started as he sat more upright.

"OK," Jordan said as she turned down the TV so that's he could focus on Nick.

"It all happened when I was 9," Nick started before the burden became too much to carry.

00000000000000000000000000

I hope you liked it! It took me a while! Review if you can! Thanks for the feedback!

-CSIFanatic08


	10. A Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own nada! I do own Jordan though. Review if you can! It's greatly appreciated.

00000000000000000000000000

Nick sat with the blanket tucked under his chin, like a little child afraid of the dark. As he told Jordan his story, coldness came in his dark brown eyes. He blankly stared off into space, not looking at anything in particular, but just letting his eyes wonder.

Jordan sat in the chair with her legs crossed and hands folded. Her tears grew wide as Nick shared his story. But he didn't cry. He was sick of crying. Sick of the same old sticky feeling the tears left on his rosy cheeks. Sick of the uncontrollable trembling his voice made when he tried to talk. Sick of the itchy eyes and goose bumps that formed on his pale and clammy skin. He just wanted to move on. Move on away from the pain and the sympathetic gazes. But Jordan didn't give him a sympathetic look. Instead, she gave him an understanding look. A look the said 'I know where you're coming from'.

"I've only told Catherine," Nick said as he finally made eye contact with Jordan.

"Wow," Jordan said as she finally gained her voice. "We're more alike then I thought."

00000000000000000000000000

Warrick and Greg sat on the right as Catherine and Sara sat on the left, waiting for further instructions from Grissom. Grissom sat at the head of the table, his index finger and thumb rubbing his tired eyes.

"So," Greg said as he tried to get the ball in motion.

"I want this guy found and now," Grissom said as he pointed to the pictures of the girls in front of him. "I don't care what it takes or how many overtime hours you guys rack up, I want him found now."

"Who said it was a guy? It could be a girl," Greg said as he looked around the rooms.

"The ratio of crimes committed by men to women is 12 to 1," Sara said as she sipped her water from her abnormally large water bottle.

"Who cares about the ratios? I'm just saying," Greg said as he shrugged. "Maybe women are being over looked in rape and molestation cases. People automatically believe that men are the only sickos out there."

"It doesn't matter if the sicko is a women or a man, either way, there is a sicko out there," Warrick said as he looked over the pictures.

"He makes a valid point," Grissom said as he looked over the statements.

"Have you contacted the families yet Catherine?" Sara asked as she looked over evidence.

"Yeah, yesterday. They we're completely devastated," Catherine said as she shook her head.

"I don't understand why someone would put another person through so much pain. Especially, a 15 year old girl," Warrick said as he looked over the pictures with a glance.

"Without pain, there would be no compassion," Grissom said as he sat at the table looking at his CSI's.

"Yeah, try telling that to those in pain," Warrick said brushing his hands through his hair.

"Let me guess," Catherine said as she closed her eyes, attempting to remember where she heard the statement. "The Bible?"

"No, I made it up," Grissom said as he took of his glasses.

"That was pretty good," Sara said as she ate her granola bar.

"What are you doing with that in here?" Grissom asked as he pointed to the nutrition bar.

"Eating," Sara said with a smile.

"You're looking over evidence while eating a granola bar?" Grissom asked as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Sorry," Sara said as she threw her hands in the air as self defense.

"Anyways, Warrick, Sara, go back to the crime scene of the 2nd body dump. See if you can find anything we might have missed. Catherine, Greg, and I will go back to the 1st. I have a feeling that doing a twice over might help," Grissom said as he popped his glasses on and walked out the door.

"See you guys later," Greg said as he followed after Grissom.

"Warrick, I'll meet you in the car?" Sara asked as she threw away her granola bar.

"Yeah sure," Warrick said as he gathered his copy of the report and pictures, and but them back in there manila folder.

"Can we talk?" Catherine asked as she grabbed Warrick by the forearm.

"About what?" Warrick asked, attempting to play dumb.

"You know," She said in a stern voice. "I just wanted to make sure that you were doing everything in your power to create the best life possible for Jordan."

"What, did you expect me to give her a half ass life? I'm not my father," Warrick said as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and threw it over his shoulders.

Catherine sat there not knowing how to respond. She was just trying to help. Why was be being so defensive?

00000000000000000000000000

Nick and Jordan sat there looking at each other for a while just staring at each other. _What did she mean "We're more alike then I thought"? _Nick thought to himself as he stared into Jordan's green eyes.

"What did you mean by that?" Nick asked as he leaned closer on the arm of the couch.

"I was molested when I was 8," Jordan said after a long, dramatic pause.

She kicked herself for telling him. She had never told anyone before and now Nick, her dad's best friend, knew about it. He was bound to find out about it now. The one secret that she fought so hard to keep to herself, was now bouncing around in somebody else's mind. Now he was thinking about. Now he looked into the depths of her soul and found the dark place that had stayed dark for so long. As the sentence left her mouth, no tears fell. No heavy breathing or feeling bad for herself. Instead she sat up, back straight, eyes looking directly at Nick.

"By who?" Nick asked as he felt himself tighten up with anger.

"My mom's boyfriend that she had been seeing for 4 years. I told her that he molested me on my 8th birthday, but he was her pimp. She wasn't gonna believe me over him. That's part of the reason I hate her," Jordan said as she sucked back tears that were threatening to fall from her puffy, red eyes.

"You shouldn't hate you mom," Nick said with a serious look.

"Part of you hates your mom too. And your dad. They hired that babysitter for you. You can deny it all you want, but part of you, whether it's the size of a grain of sand, or the size of your palm. Part of you blames them for what happened all those years ago. You pretend like it's buried under years of self pity. You pretend that since you get to catch these assholes all day that it lessens the pain. But it doesn't. And Mr. Stokes, burying it only makes it worse," Jordan said as she ran into the bathroom and emptied that mornings breakfast into Nick's toilet.

Nick knew that she wasn't talking about him. She was talking about her own hate against her mother, and maybe even Warrick for that happened. He sat on the couch looking at the ceiling. He thought back to the night when she touched him and rubbed her hands over him. He began to remember the smell of her perfume, the feel of her hands, and the sound of her voice. Nick stared at the ceiling, with fury in his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000

Warrick and Sara stood out side of the fast food joint, staring at where the body was laying just 2 days before. Sara looked up at the sign and noticed a camera between the C and the K of King Jack's Burger Palace.

"I thought the owner said that he had no cameras?" Sara said as she pointed to it, hand suspended in the air.

Warrick shook his head not saying a word. He hadn't spoken much since the ride there. She picked up her Nikon and got a few shots.

"Why didn't we see it before?" Sara asked as she captured it from different angles.

"Because 1 it was dark, 2 there is bird nest covering half of it, and 3 we trusted the guy," Warrick said as he got out his cell phone, ready to call Grissom or Brass, which ever one picked up. He started with Brass since it was first on the alphabetized list on his phone.

"Brass," Brass said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Brass, its Warrick. Look, you know how you talked to Mr. Cartwright about the cameras?" Warrick asked as he snapped a few shots of the dumpster with his free hand

"Yeah, what about it?" Brass asked as he sipped a Pepsi that was held by his index finger and thumb.

"Well, the bastard lied. And he can't say it's a fake. Sara and I see the red flashing lights. Are you busy?" Warrick asked as he walked further away from the crime scene.

"Not too busy to get a warrant for this lying punk. I'll be there in 20 minutes top," Brass said as he discarded the aluminum can in to the black tin garbage can.

"Alright, thanks. Later," Warrick said as he snapped his phone shut. He turned around and stuck the phone onto its holster. His eyes grew huge as he looked around for Sara. Where was she? He had turned his back for a second, how could she be gone? This couldn't be happening for the second time. Thoughts ran through his head as he jogged back to the front of the store. His legs were running at such a slow pace. It was as if he was running through quicksand. Something was in his peripheral vision, but he didn't quite make it out.

"Hey Warrick, did you remember there being blood splatter here?" Sara said as she saw Warrick running by. She got up from her knees and walked quickly to follow Warrick. Warrick stopped on his tracks as the voice he heard became clearer. The 'thing' that was in his peripheral vision, was Sara leaning down in the alley, going over the scene.

"You scared me," Warrick said as he took in long breaths, some form the run, and some from the scare.

"How?" Sara asked with her gloves in the air.

"I thought you…" He started before waving a hand, dismissing the question all together.

"What's this?" Sara said as she mocked Warrick's hand gesture.

"Nothing. Just forget about it. Drop it," Warrick said as he walked back over to the alley. "I heard you say blood splatter. Where?" Warrick asked as he knelt down to the dumpster.

"When we did this scene the other night, there was no blood splatter. None at all. We searched the dumpster, the other alleys, and all of them came up empty. So, my question is, how did blood get here?" Sara said as he took a picture.

"Either someone's screwing with us or you and Nick missed something the other night," Warrick said as he also took shots of the dumpster for his archive.

"Nick and I both got shots of the dumpster and there was blood on it," Sara said as she touched one of the droplets to the rights.

"Fresh," She said as she mixed the blood between her fingers.

"This is a burger joint. It could be cow blood," Warrick said as he took a swab and closed the protective case around it.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Sara said as both her and Warrick's cell phones buzzed.

Sara walked to the left as Warrick walked to the right.

"Sidle," Sara said as she got to her feet and began to walk.

"Brown," Warrick said as he also walked more into the alley.

"Really? O.K. Thanks Doc," Sara said as she walked back over to the scene.

"So Mr. Cartwright is a liar and a convicted felon?" Warrick asked as he placed two fingers to his nose, attempting to hide the stench from his nostrils. _"What is that?"_ Warrick thought to himself as he shook his head. He continued walking into the alley as the smell became more and more prominent.

"Yep, 35 years in prison for raping andmolesting his 3 daughters," Brass said as he envisioned himself shooting the man point blank.

"Yeah he is sick," Warrick said as he began breathing through his mouth. "Yo, Sara," Warrick said as he motioned his hand for her to come closer to the back of the alley. She walked at a brisk pace as Warrick attempted to finish his conversation with Brass.

Sara came 15 feet from Warrick when her face turned pale and she pinched her nose shut.

"You smell that?" Warrick asked as he held the phone to his chest.

"Smell what?" Brass asked as he drove to the scene.

Warrick didn't hear it as Brass' voice was smothered by Warrick's chest.

"How could I not?" Sara asked as he held her nose and also began breathing through her mouth.

"Hey Brass can I call you back?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10. I just faxed it over from Judge Morris," Brass said as he focused on the road.

"Alright, see ya then," Warrick said as he snapped his phone shut.

"God almighty," Sara said as she walked closer to Warrick.

"Where is it coming from?" Warrick asked as he looked over the alley.

Sara nudged her head over in the direction of the dumpster that was tucked in the corner. Warrick pulled his gun just to be safe. He opened the dumpster as the smell became even more intense. Inside was an African-American girl who Warrick had remembered.

"Oh my god," Sara said as she looked inside with her gloved hands on the side.

Warrick let his arms fall to the side of his body as her name finally found its way to his lips.

"Tiffany," Warrick said as he took a deep breath.

"You know her?" Sara asked with her hand no longer on her nose.

"Yeah, her parents issued a Missing person's report 1 day ago. She went to LVHS. 4.3 GPA," Warrick said as he walked away from the dumpster. He picked up the phone and dialed Grissom's number. He took of his gloves and tossed them into an evidence bag.

"Grissom," Gil answered as he let his camera rest on his chest.

"Hey Grissom, we have a fifth body," Warrick said as he took a sip of water and attempted to clear his head.

"Why wasn't I notified?" Grissom said as he clicked his kit shut.

"Because we just found her in the dumpster at the second crime scene," Warrick said as he wiped a bead of sweat that had begun to form on his brow.

"OK," Grissom said as he once again rubbed his temples, attempting to subside his humungous head ache. "We'll be there in 20. I'll call Brass and the Coroner. You worry about the evidence right now. Collect as much as possible. With this heat, who knows how much of it could be gone."

"Alright, see you in 20," Warrick said as he snapped his phone shut and began walking back into the alley. Sara had gone right to work on processing. She used her flashlight and looked at every crevice of the dumpster around her body. But it was weird. The dumpster had not been used for days according to the smell. How could a dumpster, outside one of the busiest fast found joints in downtown Las Vegas, not be used? She looked around the body again, when she spotted a note tucked under the girl's right thigh. Sara grabbed it with her gloved hand just as Warrick walked up. She opened it carefully so that none of the evidence was tainted in any way. The sun had just begun to set and her flash light was on high. She unfolded the envelope as Warrick slipped another pair of gloves on. He took shots of her body and the dumpster it was in. Sara used her flashlight to make out the words. Brass' unmarked police car pulled into the drive way, with a police officer in the passenger seat. Sara focused her eyes on the letter. As he eyes read out the statement, a jumbled statement left her lips.

"What did you say?" Warrick asked with a confused look.

Sara read the note three times before she was able to find her voice. The note read:

They look so much alike don't they? I know it crossed your mind as soon as you opened this dumpster. The complexion, the build, the height, weight. They could be twins. What are the chances of them living on the same street? However, Tiffany is not Jordan. I got pretty close don't you think? It doesn't matter now because by the time you get to her, she'll already be mine. Give ole' Warrick a slap on the back. He managed to lose his daughter and his best friend all in the same day. Now, it's my turn with ole' green eyes. I'll be contacting you with where you can find the bodies.

There was another sentence that was blurred by the dried blood.

"Sara what?" Warrick asked losing his patience.

"Call Nick," Sara said as she passed the note to him.

Warrick took the note with a confused look on his face. "Why?" He asked as he grabbed the note.

"Well, I got a warrant and a back up just in case this man wants to get violent," Brass said as he walked into the back of the alley with a smile. But the smile quickly faded as the stench met his nose, and the sight of Sara frantically calling her phone got his attention.

"What's wrong?" Brass asked as he stuffed the warrant into his jacket pocket.

With out answering, Warrick gave Sara the note, and jumped in the car, passing the Coroners van on the way out.

Sara wiped a tear that was forming in her right eye just as Grissom picked up.

"We're on our way. We're on 35th and…" Grissom started as soon as he opened his phone.

"Grissom listen," Sara said as she interrupted him. "We've got a note saying that this bastard has Nick and Jordan. Warrick took off in the truck and is on his way to Nick's. Send a black in white now," Sara said in one breath

"Where did you find the note?" Grissom asked as he sped to 80 in a 40 mile zone.

"Under the girl's body. She looks exactly like Jordan. Hair, complexion, height, everything. I think he grabbed this girl by mistake and thought that it was Jordan. Anyways, the note said that Warrick cost his daughter and his best friend's life. Get someone over there now," Sara said as she snapped her phone shut.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked with a frantic tone.

Grissom kept his eyes on the road as he weaved through traffic.

"Gil," Catherine said as she put the pieces together. "Where's Nick?"

He still didn't answer.

"Where's Jordan?" Catherine asked as she leaned forward; attempting to look at his face, head on. But he shifted his eyes away from his gaze. Greg sat in the back as he watched the current situation unfold.

00000000000000000000000000

Nick had fallen asleep on the couch. Neither him nor Jordan said a word to each other after the talk. They just watched the TV with the volume up. The sound of the purifier lulled Nick to sleep. Jordan watched him as he slept. She went of the discussion that they had earlier. She couldn't believe that she blew up at Nick like that. She felt a pain at the pit of her stomach and it became heavier and heavier with each thought. As Jordan looked around the house, the sunset cast a pink and orange tint on the walls. As she looked out the front window, she spotted a black SUV pulling into the driveway.

"I wonder how their day went," Jordan said to herself. She continued sitting in the chair as they came to the door. A knock was heard and Jordan got to her feet. The knocking stirred Nick from his slumber. He sat up, as Jordan went to answer the door. As he looked at the many men coming to the door, something in his gut didn't feel right.

"Jordan, wait," Nick said as she unlocked the door. But it was too late. The door swung open catching Jordan in the face, knocking her backwards and causing her to hit her head on the corner of the drawers next to the door. She laid on the floor motionless as blood seeped from her wound. Nick jumped up, causing himself a tremendous amount of pain. He jumped for the pantry above the coffee maker, for the gun he kept in there. He grabbed the gun and turned around ready to shoot. But as he made the 180 spin, his head was met with the butt of a gun.

00000000000000000000000000

Hahaha! I know I'm mean! But that's just the way I play the game! Tell me where you want the story to go in your reviews if you can please! Thank you much!

-CSIFanatic08


	11. Sleep

Thank you again for all of the reviews I really appreciate it! By the way, you can leave any questions you have in the review. I love answering them.

NoDogg063: Nick might have a breakdown…I'm kind of mean like that! Yeah Jordan getting all up in Mz. Lisa's Grill…Biatch!

Sarafan101: Simon Cowell, I love that guy! Very funny!

Keweezy, Shelbers, inesita69, NoDogg063. and Sarafan101, thank you for your compliments! I really appreciate it!

00000000000000000000000000

Warrick's heart was beating faster and faster as he approached the house. He tried Nick's phone, his pager, his home phone and yet no one answered. He knew that Nick not answering was a bad sign. He turned left onto Nick's street when he saw a black SUV speed away from Nick's driveway. Warrick picked up the phone and dialed Grissom while following closely behind.

"Warrick where are you?" Grissom asked when he answered the phone.

"Following a Black SUV. Identical to ours. License plate number QYZ 786," Warrick said as he kept and eye on the car.

"Warrick stop following that car. You're putting your self in danger," Grissom said as he heard gunshots on the other end.

The other car had 2 men sticking out of the car, shooting at Warrick. Warrick dropped the phone and punched the brake as his car came to a screeching halt. Warrick ducked his head onto the passenger side of the car. He held his ears as the shots came in contact with the metal of the car.

"Warrick!" Grissom shouted as he met up with Sara and Brass in the alley. "Warrick!"

There was no response on the other end.

"What's happening?" Catherine asked as she grabbed Grissom's arm.

"Things just got worse," Grissom said plainly as he walked over to Brass, still holding the phone to his ear.

Warrick looked over the steering wheel to find no car. He punched the wheel and dashboard as his anger bubbled over.

"Damnit!" Warrick said as he sat his head on the steering wheel.

Warrick yelled it loud enough for Grissom to hear on the opposite end of the phone.

"Warrick!" Grissom yelled again into the phone.

Warrick realized that he dropped the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Warrick asked in a stress filled voice.

"Warrick what happened? I heard gun shots," Grissom said as he walked over to the dumpster.

"They have Jordan and Nick. They tried shooting at me," Warrick said as he got out of his car and slammed the door.

"Is the Black and White there yet?" Grissom asked as his voice became more rattled.

"No," Warrick said as he sat on the curb, head in hands.

"Stay right there. I'm gonna send Sara, Brass and Greg back over to Nick's."

"No! I can't just sit here! They have my daughter! And my best friend!" Warrick said as he stood up.

"Warrick calm down. We're gonna find them," Grissom said as Sara began digging in the dumpster, looking for a clue, anything that could help them with the case. Greg was also looking through the body, attempting to keep the body in place. Greg sighed as nothing came up. He got on his hands and knees and found a video tape underneath the dumpster. He shined his flash light over it and behind it. He picked up the tape and yelled Grissom's name.

"Do you know anyone that would want to take Jordan?" Grissom asked as he finally reached Brass.

"Grissom!" Greg yelled as he began jogging over to Gil and Brass who were 20 feet away.

"What Greg? Make it fast," Grissom said as he looked at Greg whose shirt was black from the street.

"I found something,"

000000000000000000000000000

Nick opened his groggy eyes as he was face to face with one of the biggest men he had ever seen. His eyes grew wide as the man's right fist came in contact with Nick's already sore face. Nick's head whipped and thrashed about as the man hit Nick once again in the face. The familiar taste of blood was ever present in his mouth. The third punch to Nick's head knocked him out completely as his head rested between the backseat head rests. During the assault, Nick looked around the car, but there was no Jordan. His breathing increased as his eyes scurried around the car. He passed out with the thought of Jordan lingering in his mind. But what Nick didn't know, was that Jordan was in the trunk of the car, bleeding incessantly. A man sat with her in the back cradling her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You will be mine," the man said as he continued caressing her head.

"Patch, the stops coming up ahead," The man from the front informed him.

"Don't use our names you moron," Patch said as he took his eyes from Jordan's and glared them at the driver in the front.

"So what, their knocked out anyways," The man in the front stated as he stopped the car.

"I don't care. I'm not taking any chances. We are gonna let one of them go. I don't want them remembering any names," Patch said as he loaded his gun.

"Hey J, your name is Biggy," Patch whispered to the big guy in the back seat keeping an eye on Nick.

"Sam, your name is Deuce," Patch said to the man that was sitting on the right of Nick.

"Jake, your name is Loan," Patch said to the driver.

"And Lisa, you're Doc," Patch said as he talked to the women sitting in the front seat.

"I'm Boss. Don't forget these names," He said pointing to everyone in the car. "Alright, let's get this show on the road than," Boss said as he caressed Jordan's head before Lisa went around the back and opened the hatch. She grabbed Jordan's foot and was about to drag her out of the car.

"No!" Boss said as he slapped her hand. "Only I touch her unless I tell you other wise," The tall black man said as he threw her over his shoulder. "Deuce, Biggy, and Doc, get the guy in the back seat into the house. Watch him like a hawk. He's tricky," He said pointing to the all individually. They stood there looking at him.

"I meant now!" The man yelled as he walked up the hill to the house. He walked about 50 feet before opening the door and checking it with his gun, just to make sure that no one found their way in or out of house.

He threw Jordan on the sofa, which was folded out into a bed. He hand cuffed her to the leg of the sofa as he opened the door for the other 3 who were coming in with Nick. Nick was now fully awake as he stared at the three people pushing him into the house.

"No," Nick pleaded as they finally got him into the house. He looked at the living room where the sofa bed was pulled out. He saw a blood soaked towel around Jordan's head.

"What did you do to her?" Nick said with fury in his eyes.

"Oh angry are we Mr. Stokes?" Boss asked as he walked over to Nick. "Sit."

"No," Nick said as he stared the man in the eye.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Boss said as he pulled out a butterfly knife and held it to Jordan's throat.

"OK. OK," Nick said as he sat with the help of Biggy's fist in his gut.

"Now you listen here Mr. Stokes. What you do, effects Jordan over there. So I suggest you start doing what I tell you or Mr. Brown will be receiving a head in a nice brown cardboard box. Is that what you want? For him to have his only daughters head cut off and placed in a box? Because let me tell you something Mr. Stokes, they will never find the body. There's plenty of desert around us. And don't even think of running away. You'll last a day maybe 2," Boss said as he patted Nick on the shoulder. Boss walked over to Jordan who was lying on the bed, handcuffed to the leg.

"So, Doc, do you think you can fix this up?" Boss asked as he held up Jordan's head and turned on the lamp above the sofa bed.

"I don't know probably. I don't have any sedative or pain medication for after wards. She'll be in a shit load of pain, Doc said as she rummaged through her bag on the counter.

"Can you do it while she's asleep," Boss asked as he touched her neck.

"Yeah, give me a second," Doc said as she grabbed the sutures and gauge.

Boss removed the handcuffs from Jordan's wrist and rolled her over on to her stomach. Doc went to work at sowing the wound shut.

"How's you face man?" Loan asked as he grabbed Nick a bag of ice.

"Hurts like hell," Nick said as he sucked the blood out of his lip.

"Here," Loan said as he held the bag of ice to Nick's head. Nick sighed in relief as the pain slowly subsided.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Loan?" Boss asked as he snapped the bag of ice out of Loan's hand.

"Giving him ice," Loan said as he looked at Boss confused and afraid.

"You're gonna be the first to go soft aren't you Loan?" Boss asked as he taunted the young man.

Nick observed the two men fighting. Loan seemed like he would be the easiest to crack. He seemed to actually feel sorry for the situation Nick and Jordan were in. This meant that if Nick and Jordan wanted to survive, they would need to become Loan's friend and fast.

"No I ain't goin' soft Boss. I'm with you," Loan said as mean as he could. But everyone in the room saw straight through it.

"You better," Boss said as he walked an intimadating walk around Loan.

"All done," Doc said as she bit the suture, breaking it. She wrapped the gauge around Jordan's head.

Jordan began to stir 15 minutes after Doc finished the sowing job. She looked around the room but her sleepy eyes only caught figures; 1 Women obviously and 5 men. She attempted to focus when the figure from her left came closer to her face.

"Hey ole' green eyes," Boss said as he caressed her head.

Jordan's heart stopped as his voice made his way into her ears. She focused her eyes on the man in front of her.

"No. You're supposed to be in jail," Jordan said as he eyes welled with tears.

"I got out early baby," Boss said as he ran a finger over her cheek.

She attempted to pull herself away from his touch. But Boss kept touching her face, her hair, her body. She tried not to cry as tears fled from her eyes. It was then that Nick knew who this man was. His face grew red with anger as he watched Jordan fight her biggest fear. He had never seen anyone so vulnerable.

"Please stop! Patch please stop!" Jordan said as she attempted to fight away his touch

"You said she wasn't gonna' remember your name," Deuce said as he pointed to Jordan.

"Get the hell away form her," Nick said as he stood up. Jordan's eyes grew big as she realized that Nick was with her in the room.

"Nick!" She screamed as she tried to fight the handcuffs.

Nick tried to get to her, but Biggy kept a firm handle on Nick's shirt.

"Nick!" She screamed as tears mixed with the sweat forming on her face

"Let me go!" Nick yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Mr. Stokes, relax or you will force me to do something I don't want to do," Boss said as he got up from the sofa bed.

"Let me go!" Nick yelled as he tried to find his way back to Jordan.

"That's it," Boss said as he grabbed a needle from Doc's bag. The needle was average size, but half filled with a yellow serum that clung to the glass container.

"What's that?" Nick asked as he tried to back up.

"Adrenaline," Boss said as he stuck it into the bottle and extracted even more. It was just the right amount to really screw Nick up.

"No, please don't," Jordan begged as she fought the handcuffs until her wrists turned bloody. "He doesn't have his medicine!"

"Yes he does," Doc said as she held out a bottle.

"You! You're Lisa from Sam's Diner," Jordan said as Lisa came into sight.

"Oh sweetie, you are mistaken," Doc said as she smiled.

Jordan had no idea what to do. She laid on the bed, completely helpless as Nick was being tormented.

"Please don't," Nick said as he backed away from the needle.

"I won't give this to you, if she lets me have another chance with her," Boss said as he pointed to Jordan.

Jordan's eyes glazed over at the thought.

"No way in hell," Nick said for Jordan.

"Fine, is there any final words Mr. Stokes?" Boss asked as he grabbed a tape recorder and held it to Nick's mouth, pressing the record button.

"Yeah, Got to hell," Nick said with a satisfied tone.

"And I'll see you there Mr. Stokes," Boss said as Biggy held Nick's arm still.

"Fine!" Jordan said from the bed, her body shaking from her sobbing. "Just don't kill him."

"It looks like we have a deal," Boss said as he lowered the needle.

"No. Jordan, you don't have to," Nick said as he pleaded with Jordan.

"Just get it over with," Jordan stated with a blank look on her face.

"No! Don't do this please! Don't! She's been through enough!" Nick's plea fell on deaf ears as Biggy forced him to sit in the chair.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this," Boss said as he looked at Jordan. "Good ole' green eyes. You were always my favorite."

"Now where were we?" Boss said as he sat on the bed. Just as he sat down, a noise was heard in the back room.

"God Damnit, tell those girls that the next noise they make, I'm killing one of them," Boss said with a straight face. Biggy got up as Loan and Deuce sat next to Nick, keeping him in his seat. Biggy went into the back room and slammed the door behind him. Screams could be heard as he entered the room. Nick looked at Jordan as she sat uneasy on the bed. Boss began fidgeting with a camera that was on the coffee table.

"What is that?" Nick asked with a hoarse voice.

"What does it look like dick head?" Boss said as he set it up on the TV set, looking down on the sofa bed. "It's a camera. I'm filming it so that I can get off on it when ever I want," Boss said with a smug smile, causing Nick's blood to boil.

"Ok here we go. Are you ready to be a star ole' green eyes?" Boss asked as he touched a nearly passed out Jordan. "But before we go on, is there anything you want. A drink, something to eat, a back rub?" Boss asked as he touched her face over and over again.

"Drink please," Jordan asked with a dry throat.

Nick's mind was racing as he thought about all the possibilities. He watched Doc fix Jordan a drink. He let her sit up as she sipped the water.

"No," Nick said as he stood up. "Don't drink it!"

"Too late. She's got enough in her system to do what we need to do," Boss said he laid Jordan down on the bed.

"Lights, Camera, Action," Deuce said as he pressed record on the camera.

Boss began unbuttoning Jordan's blouse as she attempted to wiggle away from his touch.

He bent down, held her chin in his hand as he kissed her on the lips. Nick watched helplessly in the chair, tears escaping his own eyes. _"How could I let this happen?"_ Nick thought to himself.

The GHB started to kick in as she fought off his final touch. When she passed out, Boss began to undo her pants. It was going to be a long night.

00000000000000000000000000

By now, 15 police cars we're lined up on Nick's street. 10 criminalists scowered the streets looking for clues that would lead them to Nick and Jordan.

"I found a cigarette but," Greg said as he picked up his tweezers and bagged it. "It's got lipstick on it."

Sara looked over at Greg and his comment. She began walking back across the street to Nick's house and then resumed snapping pictures of the blood on the door frame and on Nick's table by the door.

"There's a lot of blood here," Sara said to herself and to anyone that would listen.

"Nick must have given up a fight," Grissom said as he used his flashlight to look around the dimly lit living room.

"How do you know it was Nick?" Sara asked as she looked over at him.

"Because the clump of hair in the pool of blood next to your right foot is black," Grissom said as he shined his flashlight over to it. "So she opens the door a little to slow for their taste, so the door swings open and hits Jordan in the face. She falls backward, hitting her head on the corner of the table here.

"So, how do you know Nick put up a fight?" Sara asked as she shined her flashlight around the house.

"Because the timeline is off," Grissom said as he grabbed Nick's phone off of its charger. "Warrick, Brass, Catherine, and I all called Nick's house simultaneously at 6:24 pm. Warrick arrived at the house at 6:32 pm. Nick would have answered the phone meaning he was either restrained or occupied at the time. 2 minutes to load Nick and Jordan into the car leaves 6 plus minutes for a struggle."

Sara sat in thought as the thoughts ran through her head.

"They must have loaded Jordan first. The amount of blood here suggests Jordan was here for 1 minute maximum," Sara said as she got to her feet. Grissom and Sara walked together, shining their flashlights in opposite directions. Sara walked into the den and looked around. She looked for little differences in the room. Grissom walked into the kitchen. He went straight to the cabinets where he saw blood splatter above the coffee pot. Grissom opened the door with his gloved hand and looked inside.

"Nick's piece is missing. He did keep it above the coffee pot right?" Grissom asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"Yep and in the pots and pans drawer," Sara said as she continued processing.

Grissom looked around the kitchen for the pot and pans drawer. It took him a couple chances until he found the correct drawer.

"Not here either," Grissom said as slammed the door shut.

"Maybe Nick tried to get to them," Sara said as she snapped pictures of the room.

"Yeah maybe. Maybe he went to grab the guns but was blind sided by a random object."

"Do you see anything missing from the kitchen?" Sara asked as she continued snapping pictures of the room.

"Nope. Maybe they brought it with them," Grissom said as he snapped pictures of the blood splatter on the cabinet.

Greg walked in with 27 evidence bags in hand.

"What's that?" Sara asked as she looked at Greg.

"This would be 26 and a half cigarette but that were thrown in the 420 N. Villa Maria's front yard. Across the street and 4 houses down," Greg said as he stuck his thumb behind him. "Looks like somebody got anxious."

"There had to be more than one," Sara said as she looked at the cigarettes.

"How do you know?" Greg asked.

"Common sense; Nick put up a fight meaning there had to be more than just a woman here. Plus, only 4 of the cigarette buts have lipstick on them," Sara said as she examined them with her flash light.

"Greg, take those down to the lab, give them to Tony, and come straight back here," Grissom said with a stern voice as he turned on more lights.

"Alright, call me if anything urgent comes up," Greg said as he exited the house.

"_What could be more urgent then Jordan and Nick missing?" _Grissom asked himself as he bit his lip, not wanting to belittle the CSI.

"Bye," Sara said as she looked around the house.

"You get the bedroom, I'll get the bathroom," Grissom said as he walked past Sara.

"Um, alright," Sara said as she picked up her kit and walked into the bathroom.

Outside, Catherine comforted Warrick as a breakdown crept up on him. He sat on the curb, head in hands. He rocked back and forth, not saying a word, just staring at the house.

"It's OK, Warrick," Catherine said as she sat next to him, arms lock in his.

"Stop telling me it's gonna be OK. It's not," Warrick said as he wiped the tears off of his cheeks. "These guys didn't leave us anything. They wore gloves, didn't leave a foot or finger print in sight. They drove an unmarked black SUV which was issued to a Glen Warren who has been deceased for 2 years now. They left us nothing to work with."

Catherine sat on the curb not knowing how to respond. He was right. There were no fingerprints anywhere. The SUV was sold at auction to a dead man. And no foot prints were visible. They were racing against a clock that was in the other teams favor. Catherine sat silently and rocked with Warrick on the curb. But instead of saying "It's OK" she started saying "We'll find them".

Back inside, Grissom looked in the room and found it in shambles from the night Nick had called Sara about the chest pain. He took photos and mental notes. The bed was in 4 pieces. Mattress on the ground, comforter on the couch, sheets over the end table and lamp. He lifted up the mattress and found fibers on the carpet. He looked at them, and immediately remembered the cotton pants Nick was sleeping in the night before.

"_The fibers must have gotten here after Nick fell of the bed,"_ Grissom thought to himself as Sara called him from the bathroom.

"What?" Grissom asked as he saw Sara rummaging through the bathroom cabinet. Sara didn't respond; she was way too busy looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Grissom asked as he moved further into the bathroom.

"Do you have the Lipitor?" Sara asked as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Grissom asked confused.

"Do you have the Lipitor? The blue bottle? What we used last night?" Sara asked in an eager tone.

"Oh, no Nick had it when we left this morning," Grissom said as he back out of the bathroom and began looking through the family room again.

He lifted up the comforter from Nick's bed and shook it out hoping to find the little blue bottle. While Grissom did that, Sara lifted up the seat cushions and got on her hands and knees to look underneath the couch.

"It's not here," Sara said as Grissom's phone began to vibrate.

The ID read "Brass".

"Hey Brass, what's up?" Grissom asked in an uneasy voice.

"What's wrong?" Brass asked as he sat with Archie in the A/V Lab.

"Nothing, what's up?" Grissom asked as he continued to look around the house.

"Well, Archie cued up the tape for me in the A/V Lab and what I see is very disturbing," Brass said as Archie began breaking down the different level noises.

"What's on it?" Grissom asked as he stopped for a second.

"The rape, torture and murder of Tiffany Lennox. We have every second of it on tape. At the end of the tape is shots of Jordan at what appears to be Sam's Diner, Shop N' Go on 37th and Happy Valley, and Nick's house. 3 black SUV's were parked in the front. The timer reads 3:47am. The timer must be off," Brass said as he watched Archie work.

"No the timer's not off, we we're at Nick's house last night," Grissom said as he continued the search for Nick's medicine.

"Why?" Brass asked as he repositioned himself in his seat.

Grissom explained to Brass the incident from the night before and how Grissom called in sick for him. He didn't want Ecklie finding out about Nick not taking his meds.

"And now we can't find them," Grissom finished as he walked outside.

"Did you search Nicky's medicine cabinet?" Brass asked as Archie pulled apart the last bit of footage.

"Oh, there's a thought Brass, how about I search the medicine cabinet. I never would have thought to look in there," Grissom said as sarcasm leaked from his words.

"Well, excuse me. Anyways, you might want to send one of your guys down here to look at the video. And let me not suggest Warrick," Brass said as Archie played the clips.

"Alright, Sara will be down there in 30," Grissom said as he motioned for Sara to come to the car.

"Alright, call me if you find anything," Brass said as he snapped his phone shut.

In the A/V Lab, Archie and Brass continued to play the clips.

"The first one, the loudest, is Tiffany's," Archie states as he presses play.

The Lab fills with screams of a young women's voice. Brass closes his eyes as the video runs. He attempts to focus on just the sounds.

"No please don't do this. Please, my dad will pay a ransom. He'll give you anything you want just please, don't kill me," Tiffany pleaded as her face came on to the screen.

"I won't kill you Tiffany, I promise," A female voice said in the background.

"You promise?" Tiffany asked like a child.

"Yes, I promise," the female voice said again as she put a cigarette out on Tiffany's arm.

Howls of pain were heard as Tiffany started to cry. She began breathing heavily as covered the recent burn.

"Just go to sleep Tiffany," the female voice said again as she touched her head. "Just go to sleep."

00000000000000000000000000

Well, I'm very proud of this story so far, and I feel like I should continue. Thanks to all of the people that read and review. I appreciate it. I'll update soon.

-CSIFanatic08


End file.
